The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prisoner of Azkaba
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: Ed and Al are accepted to Hogwarts during third year, yet their past haunts them even in a school halfway across the country. Mix of manga and anime with the third HP movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, what be this? A new story... oh, and a crossover at that! YAY! This one, I am so proud to say, actually has pretty long chapters (for me at least) Its set in a mix of the anime and manga for Fullmetal Alchemist (some details will follow the manga while others follow the 2003 anime, like the Truth for example or Lab Five) while for Harry Potter its set off the movie and not the book (didn't have the book on hand when I needed details so I just pulled up the movie on my computer, sorry!) ****Okay, heads up to everyone, Al has his body back (not telling how!) Ed still has automail. They are thirteen (Ed) and twelve (Al) because I time warped them a bit to suit my needs. **

**Hopefully once this fic is done, I can do more Fullmetal Harry Potter crossovers for the series, like the fourth book (thats gonna be fun, mwahaha) and the fifth (Thestrals, YAY) **

**Don't kill me for starting another story! PLEASE! I finished my last one (though there are three sitting in on hiatus) and I really wanted to get this up and posted! Okay? Okay! This one will NOT go on Hiatus EVERRRRRR! I am working very hard on making the chapters longer and more discriptive for everyone who reviewed and were honest with me about what I needed to improve on my other stories! Thank you all so much, I am becoming a better writer by the day!**

**Now, enough of me rambling my brains out, lets get this story started! HOORAY! **

***Sigh* I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist... if I did I'd be rich... but I'm not. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Edward groaned as he rubbed his head, blinking angry gold eyes as he searched for whatever had hit him. He had been innocently going over to open up a window – it was much too stuffy in his and Al's hotel room – when something smashed through the open glass and knocked Ed over before the young alchemist could react.

He was interrupted from his searching by a soft _"Whoooo!" _from across the room. Spinning around with a triumphant smirk, Ed dove towards the offending creature, an owl, with an amused and slightly annoyed battle cry. The owl let out a hoot of anger and surprise as it leapt into the air, letting Ed run into a wall, before calmly gliding through the air and landing on the small desk beside the window.

"Oh, you'll pay for that bird." Edward snarled, his gold eyes narrowing as he blew a lock of his equally golden hair from his face. He tried a different tactic, slowly inching towards the dark feathered owl with his hands held out ready to grab in front of him. The owl blinked at him, cocking its head to the side as it let out another long hoot and stuck out its leg. Now it was Ed's turn to blink at the owl as it held its leg out expectantly, waiting for the letter wrapped around the limb to be taken away. Ed stepped forwards, falling out of his crouched attack position as he reached for the letter. As soon as the letter was taken away, the owl gave one last long hoot before launching into the air and sweeping out the still open window.

"Weirdo owl." Ed muttered as he watched the bird go before turning back to the letter. The alchemist ripped into it quickly, tearing the fragile paper from within without even glancing to the address on the envelope. His eyes widened as he read what was printed on the letter, simple swirling green words dotted the paper, yet only six words stood out.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

"There's no such thing as magic." Ed spat out loud, getting ready to crumple the paper and burn it quickly. If there was such thing as magic, then why had he and Al spent all those years fighting and sacrificing? "There's no," a rip, "Such thing," two more rips, "As-"

"No such thing as what brother?"

Ed turned his head upwards from the now disfigured mess of paper that used to be a letter. His younger brother Al was standing in the doorway, his large grey eyes blinking curiously at his older brother as he smiled sweetly.

"Nothing Al, don't worry about it." Ed replied, adding one last rip to the letter and rendering it unreadable. Al cocked his head, his light brown hair shifting as he walked towards his brother.

Then the mangled letter was snatched from Edward's hands in the blink of an eye.

"Alphonse! Give that back!" Ed cried, not wanting his brother to read it and have all his happiness shatter. They had just gotten back Al's body not only a week ago, and things were just starting to look up for them. The reveal of magic would only send things crashing back down.

"If it's nothing brother then why can't I see it?" Al cried, holding the letter high above his head.

"That's just cruel, using your height to take advantage of someone smaller!" Ed snapped at his _younger _brother, who was at least an inch or two taller than him.

"Just let me read it!" Al pleaded, pulling the letter down to his chest before bringing out the best weapon in his artillery to use against his brother.

The puppy dog eyes.

Ed took a back step as his brother began to pout, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his eyes to an almost impossible size. "Al, stop it!" Ed said, reaching slowly for the letter again as if he was confronting the owl once more. Al only made a small whimpering sound, like a lost cat in the rain.

"Please brother?" he whispered, blinking large watery grey eyes up at Ed. Edward's resolve was quickly shattering, his anger melting against his brother's attack.

"No Al!"

Then it was Al's turn to have the mangled pieces of paper snatched from him. Ed quickly clapped his hands, using the paper and oxygen in the air to start a small fire and let the letter burn slowly in his automail hand. Ed let out a triumphant laugh as the fire died, turning to his brother with a small smirk.

"My letter, my rules, sorry Al!" Ed said as he waltzed past his shocked little brother into the kitchen of their hotel room. Al only gaped at the small ashes gathered on the carpet, a small tower of fine black particles sitting there ominously. Why would Ed go to such lengths so Al wouldn't read the letter? What could that letter have possibly said that had Ed so angry moments before Al had entered the room?

Letting out a small huff, Al bent over and gathered what he could of the ashes into his soft hands. Determined to at least throw them away, Al marched into the kitchen and past his brother, tossing the ashes into the trash like they were nothing. Ed raised an eyebrow at his brother, snickering softly under his breath as Al resorted to sending Ed glares in a subdued childish fit.

"Al, the letter really was nothing. Don't worry about it!" Ed huffed after a moment, tired of having his brother throw him angry glares as he ate his lunch.

"Then why did you burn it?" Al snapped, noticing how Ed's eyes hardened and grew distant, as they always did when he thought about what they had done.

"Because it was just a stupid joke someone tried to pull on us. Jerks." Ed snarled before quickly turning back to his food.

Al's eyes softened, now knowing that the letter had probably had some important information, or it was just as Ed said, a joke, a joke that must have been hurtful for Ed to react this way.

Suddenly both brothers tensed, eyes widening as they bolted from their seats. They both looked to each other before listening carefully. There! A small tap, echoing from the room they had recently exited. Dashing forwards – food forgotten – the Elric brothers skidded into the room only for Ed to be knocked backwards with a scream of surprise.

"It's that owl again!" Ed roared as he swung his head up to glare full force at the innocent looking owl currently perched on Alphonse's head. It nipped at a strand of Al's straw like hair before hooting accusingly at Edward.

"What do you mean, 'again,' brother?" Al asked, trying to keep as still as humanly possible. He didn't know if the owl would be angry or not for moving as it sat on his head.

"It attacked me! Came right through the window and knocked me over!" Ed raged as he stalked towards the owl, "Hold still Al!" he commanded as he made a wild swipe at the owl with his automail hand. The owl spread its wings, swooping off Al's head and charging straight for Edward, who promptly let out a squeak of surprise and dashed away as the owl charged after him with what could only be described as a battle cry.

Al could only laugh as the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, ran screaming from a bird.

"Al! Stop it and help meeeee!" Ed screamed, trying to dive behind a chair to stop the owl's assault. Al only laughed harder as the owl sat on the top of the chair and pecked at his brother's hair, pulling at the antenna like strand with its beak. "GAH!" he shouted, swinging his hands wildly as he leapt from behind the chair and raced across the room before diving behind Al. If his little brother wasn't going to help willingly, than unwillingly would have to do.

"Brother, don't use me as a shield!" Al squealed, all amusement gone as he watched the owl tear towards them. Al shut his eyes, throwing his hands in front of his face as his brother did the same.

But there was no impact, no storm of feathers claws and beaks. Slowly opening his stormy grey eyes, Al blinked as the owl gave a small hoot from its new perch on the bedside table.

"Is it gone yet?" Ed whispered, poking out from behind Al's back before glaring heatedly at the now innocent looking owl.

"Brother, there's something on its leg." Al responded as both brothers began to inch towards the bird slowly, just as Edward had done earlier.

"I'll get it." Ed said, a malicious smirk crawling onto his face as he placed a hand on his little brother's chest and pushed the boy backward. Alphonse stumbled slightly before noticing his brother's demonic expression and realizing he had better not interfere.

Ed stepped forwards, hoping that his automail leg didn't creak and scare away the bird. Clapping his hands gently together with almost no sound at all, he pressed his left hand to the automail arm. Blue light flashed with crackling electric like energy, and in a moment in place of a hand was a large cage with no bottom. Ed approached, the cage held outwards threateningly, and the owl gave a soft fearful _"Whoooo."_

With a loud _CLANG_, the cage was slammed down around the bird. Ed laughed in victory as the owl flapped its wings as much as it could, which was not much at all, and let out angry caws as it bit at the bars.

"HA! That'll teach you to make a fool of Edward Elric, _bird._" Ed cackled, his gold eyes light as he momentarily forgot about his younger brother. Al loomed over his brother's shoulder, gazing sadly at the bird and strangely at Ed.

"Um, brother, I think we should take whatever is on its leg off and then let it go." Al said, reaching towards the cage. As soon as his hand was inside, the owl stilled, holding out its leg as if knowing that was Alphonse's objective. Al snatched the letter away and withdrew his hand, commanding Ed to quickly release the bird outside.

"Awww, but I wanted to torture it a little!" Ed whined, poking a finger through the bars at the owl, the bird in question gave a sharp hoot before snapping its beak wildly at the finger, nipping the end and drawing blood. Ed let out an angry snarl before pushing his cage of an arm towards the window and shoving the owl out before shutting it with a mighty heave. "That's that!" Ed said with a smile as he glanced at the blood on his finger, shrugging he quickly turned his arm back from a cage to a limb before spinning around.

To see Al with the letter in his shaking hands, a small smile on his boyish face as he glanced up to his brother with glassed over eyes.

"There's such thing as magic brother, magic. We're going to a magic school."

That smile, those eyes, they were so happy, yet the shaking hands portrayed how the younger Elric truly felt. He felt lost and misguided. After all, if they had known about magic from the beginning, would they have been able to get their bodies back sooner? Heck, would they have never tried human alchemy at all? Was there a possibility that with this so called 'magic' that Ed could get his limbs back? Al hoped with all his heart that there was.

"Sure Al, we are." And those whispered words made Al smile like never before.

* * *

**Well, here be the first chapter! Read and review people! Reviews help me gain more experience and become a better writer, reviews also get you free internet marshmellows! HAZA! Any and all flames will be used to toast aforementioned internet marshmellows. **

**I hope you all come back and read chapter two! Thats when things begin to get interesting... mwahahaaaa (not really, but you know what I mean!)**


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter two! HAZA! The last chapter didn't get many reviews *sob* so I'm hoping this chapter will get more and help me gain a few readers! I kinda skipped their trip to Diagon Alley because I was too lllaazzzzyyyy to write it all out. Just to fill you in in my fic there's nothing special about Ed or Al's wands, Ed did in fact blow up when getting measured for robes, and Mustang convieniantly happens to be a wizard! YAY!**

**PS. I gave Al a cat because I wanted too. The cat will most likely have no significance in the story what so ever.**

******Okay, Disclaimer, I own NOTHING! Well, I own my brain, but I'm pretty sure the aliens are coming to confiscate it soon... **

"GAH! Why do these things have to be so darn heavy?" Ed groaned as he lugged his trunk forwards. The trunk was a deep red in color, with small golden letters that displayed Edward's name. Al's trunk was the same only blue with silver letters.

"It's only heavy because you insisted on buying almost every book in that shop!" Al responded to his struggling brother, smirking as Ed tossed him a glare.

"Really Fullmetal, I think you've emptied my vault!" Roy snapped, glancing into his bag of money. As it had turned out, when the Elric brothers had gone to inform Roy of their decision to go to the school the Colonel had revealed that he had once gone to Hogwarts as well. However, Roy had left because he disliked the government in their world, it was run by something called the Ministry of Magic. Roy had gladly agreed to help them through Diagon Alley, and currently they were at the King's Cross Station, searching for platform 9 and three quarters.

"Shut up Mustang; just tell us where the platform is." Ed groaned, pulling on the handle of his trunk again. It was bad enough it was full with books, but there was also a bird cage on top holding a large silvery owl that Ed had dubbed Silver. Al had a small black and white cat currently perched on his shoulders, her name was Yin Yang.

Al nodded in agreement with his brother, anxiously pulling the trunk along as his eyes scanned the crowd nervously. He hadn't been around this much people since he was in the armor, and the air was stuffy as the boy poor began to get a bit overwhelmed.

"Right here." Roy said calmly, pointing at a large brick wall. Ed's golden eyes swiveled upwards and he scowled at the large sign that clearly said Platform Nine.

"Idiot, this is Platform Nine." Ed hissed, his eyes narrowing as he swung his head around at the Colonel, "What are we gonna do? Walk through the wall?"

"Exactly."

"Whaaaaat…?" Ed gasped, turning to gape at the wall now. Al gaped as well before being the first to turn back to the higher up officer.

"Um, could you explain please, sir?" Alphonse asked politely. He glanced back uncertainly towards the brick wall before watching the crowd of 'Muggles' bustling past them without a second thought.

"You just run straight at the wall, once you do that you'll pass over to Platform 9 and three quarters." Roy responded, crossing his arms lightly. "After that you get on the train and you're gone, pity really, we'll have peace and quiet in the office for once." Roy muttered with a sarcastic sadness. Ed growled at the Colonel before taking the initiative and charging full speed at the wall. Al shouted out in surprise and Ed shut his eyes, bracing himself for the impact of the wall with the trolley, the trolley with him.

But nothing happened.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, blinking wildly at the huge crimson train stretched out in front of him. Silver gave an excited hoot and a flap of his wings, knocking against the cage with his large grey head for Edward to get moving.

Too late.

Al came running through the barrier, smashing into Ed's back and sending both them and their trolley's careening across the ground. Ed let out a yelp of surprise as he landed oddly on his automail limb, the cold metal pressing into his face as he let out an angry growl. Al landed on top of Ed with a scream of surprise as he attempted to catch himself to no avail. Yin Yang had jumped off immediately as soon as danger had been sensed and was now pressing her nose into Al's hand, as he was upside down on Ed's back.

Roy casually walked through the wall, blinking in slight shock at the tangled mess that was the Elric brothers. He blinked again, before laughing outright, causing Ed to growl louder from underneath his brother as other people began to stare at them.

"Al, get off!" Ed snapped, pushing with his arm against the ground in an attempt to get Alphonse to roll off him.

"Oh, there you are Fullmetal; I couldn't see you down there." Roy said with his trademark smirk, crossing his arms as Ed immediately pushed his brother off him and bolted to his feet.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL HE COULD GET LOST IN THE CRACKS IN THE SIDEWALK?" Ed roared angrily, his face set in a furious glare as he helped his brother to his feet and then advanced on Roy.

Roy only glanced at the boy, slowly raising a hand into a snapping position. Ed froze at once his gold eyes narrowing at the Colonel's obvious threat.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Roy responded, moving his fingers ever so slowly.

And then he put his hand down as the train let out a loud whistle, smiling as both Elric's jumped in surprise before turning back to their luggage in an attempt to straighten it and get on the train in time.

"This isn't over!" Ed shouted as he and Al rushed down the stone platform. Roy only chuckled darkly, waving one hand as the brothers clambered onto the train and disappeared from sight. Then with a turn, Roy disappeared as well.

"Brother, this is amazing!" Al gasped as the two walked down the hallway inside the train. Private compartments lined either side, tinted glass doors sparkling like new as kids shut or opened them as they sat down with their friends.

"Yeah yeah, come on Al let's find a compartment before they're all full." Ed said quickly, dashing down the hallway as he felt the train began to move. It let out a piercing whistle and Ed stopped for a moment, glancing back to see if his younger brother was following. Al was following, albeit slowly, wondering just how his brother could run so fast with two heavy hunks of steel attached to his body.

"Ed, wait!" Al yelled as he watched the blond throw open a compartment door.

"Hey Al, this one is almost empty!" Ed called backwards over his shoulder. Soon he was inside the cabin, making himself comfortable on the large padded bench. Al soon appeared in the doorway, glancing to the hunched over figure leaning against the window on the far right. Ed was on the left, his small body just short enough for him to lay down completely on the bench and cross his hands behind his head. Al sighed, slowly taking a seat next to the man and close to the door. He glanced to the stranger, taking in the shabby appearance, and wondered if he had gotten on the wrong train by accident.

"He's a professor."

"Huh?" Al looked away and glanced to his older brother, who always seemed to know what he was thinking. Ed had one gold eye cracked open, the pupil trained on Alphonse as he uncurled his left arm from behind his head and pointed at the trunk above them on the rack.

"Says there on his trunk, Professor Remus Lupin." Ed said, shutting his eye again and letting his hand fall to his side. "Wake me when we get there, 'kay Al?"

Al nodded, watching as his brother-who had been so awake a moment ago-fell asleep faster than one could blink. Soon the younger Elric was left in the compartment with two others, both of which were sleeping. In other words, Al was going to get very lonely, very quickly.

Ten minutes later, Al was tapping his foot noisily on the ground, running his hands quickly over the soft material of the chair, trying to occupy himself with the feel of it as he let his thoughts wander aimlessly.

Then the door slid open, revealing three red faced huffing teens, looking as if they had just climbed the top of the train instead of simply running down the many hallways.

"Um, excuse me, may we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The only girl of the group said, flicking a strand of her bushy brown hair away from her face.

"Yeah sure, here, let me wake Brother." Al said quickly, leaning across the space in the center of the compartment to shake Edward's shoulder. Ed let out a groan, trying to flick Al's hand away with his automail hand, but the weight was too heavy in his semi conscious state and all he managed was to make the heavy metal rest across his chest. "Come on Ed, wake up!" Al pleaded, shaking his brother slightly harder.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile spread across Alphonse's face, his expression greatly resembling Ed's when he had an evil _evil _idea. Al slowly leaned over, whispering to the three confused teens to take a step back. With a concerned glance towards the slumbering professor, Al stood up and backed away as well.

"It's alright, there's enough room in here, my brother's so short he takes up barely any space at all." Alphonse said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Instantly Ed's eyes snapped open, and he was on his feet in a flurry of movement, chest heaving as his eyes blazing in anger.

"Who the heck called me SMALL?" he shrieked, glaring at the four, Lupin continued to sleep as if nothing was happening.

Al smiled innocently, "No one brother, just sit back down. Make some room though so these people can sit with us." He explained to his flustered older brother. Ed pointed an accusing finger at his little brother, opening and closing his mouth for a moment as he looked like a fish out of water. Eventually he sat down, pressing himself near the window as the raven haired boy and the red headed boy sat down next to him. The girl sat down near Al, squeezing the timid boy against the professor.

After a few moments of silence, the girl broke it with a soft smile, "Oh I'm sorry, it seems we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger." She said, shaking hands with Al before having to switch to shake left hands with Ed.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red headed freckled boy said, simply deciding with a nod of his head instead of shaking hands.

The pale raven haired boy was next; adjusting his glasses he quickly shook hands with both of them. "I'm Harry Potter." He seemed to be waiting for something, like for someone to suddenly scream in joy or terror, didn't matter which one. Al and Ed simply ignored his strange reaction, introducing themselves next.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, pleased to meet you!" Al said with a large happy smile. Ed smiled sadly at his brother's smile, a smile he hadn't seen in years, before talking as well.

"I'm Edward Elric, but everyone calls me Ed… or Fullmetal." He added under his breath with a small secret chuckle. Al threw his brother an imploring glance, and Ed noticed as he stopped laughing at once.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you first years?" Hermione inquired softly, blinking her large eyes at the brothers.

"No, actually I'm transferring into second year and my brother is a third year." Alphonse answered quickly, cutting off Ed's beginning rant about 'who was small enough to pass as a ten year old toddler.'

"We're all third years too, mate!" Ron said with a lopsided smile, throwing a thumbs up at Ed. Ed nodded, his own hesitant smile appearing on his face.

But before anyone could reply or speak, the train jolted forwards violently. Al and Hermione were tossed violently to the floor as a sickening metallic screech rang through the air, silencing all other chatter in the other compartments. Then with one last jolt of life, the train stopped, and every light flickered out.

* * *

**YAY for cliffhangers! WOOOOO! I need at least FIVE reviews this time before I put up the next chapter (its already written, so if I get five reviews by say, tomorrow, I can put it up!) So review! RRRREEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWW!**

* * *

Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

******************************************Yay! I got more reviews! Here's the Dementor scene, DUN DUN DDDDUUUUNNNN *cough* Yeah. So, thank you everyone who reviewed, and I'm glad a few of you are trying it out! :D Yup, this chapter has a lot of angst and blood in it mainly because it has the scene when they tried to transmute their mommy... I dunno why but that scene is so easy to write and I just had to put it in... (I'm a sadistic weirdo I hope u all know.) This is when I start mixing the manga and the anime, the Truth will be featured but other than that it follows the anime. Just thought I'd let you know.**

******************************************Yeah, I'm tottally a cow with glasses MWAHAHA! No i'm not.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"What's going on? We can't possibly be there yet!" Hermione gasped as she pulled herself to her feet, pushing back her frazzled hair with a thin hand as her eyes flitted about the grey darkness. Alphonse slowly stood, inching towards the glass door and sliding it open to poke his head into the hallway. Seeing others do the same, the younger Elric quickly shut the door and sat down again with a worried sigh.

"Everyone else is checking too, I guess we'll just have to wait 'till the train starts up again." Al informed everyone, glancing to his brother in a signal to say _'Get out of that fighting stance!' _

Ed complied, sitting down as his gold eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, the only source of light. He let out an angry huff at the delay, only to freeze in shock as his breath misted before his face and disappeared in a puff.

"W-wow… suddenly its r-real c-c-cold." Harry whispered through chattering teeth as the temperature dropped dramatically. White frosty patterns began to spread themselves across the window, and Ed whispered curses as he furiously rubbed his right arm so it wouldn't freeze as well.

"Maybe we s-sh-should…" but Alphonse was cut off as a dark shadow drifted before the tinted doorway. Eyes widening in horror, almost everyone in the cabin froze or scooted backwards. They all hoped that the figure would just keep going, yet the shadow seemed to sense their fear as it halted. A gnarled hand reached from under a shadowy cloak, twisting drastically as it grabbed the door handle and slid the tinted glass away.

Immediately, a creature had shot into the small room. Faster than anyone could blink it had its skeleton like hand clasped around Edward's throat, pushing the boy against the icy glass. The first level of glass shattered beneath Ed's head, the ice immediately freezing over the sharp points of the glassy dent. Ed let out a startled cry at being assaulted so quickly, reaching up his right hand to claw at the frozen fingers around his neck that were only spreading more cold throughout him.

Al had shot up at once, racing forwards with a dismayed cry of, "Brother!" only to be knocked backwards into Hermione and Ron as another hand pushed out of the dark cloak and pushed against his chest.

The younger Elric gasped violently as the cold spread throughout him in a short second. He felt for a moment as if he'd never be happy again, ever. He was vaguely aware of Hermione pulling him backwards slowly, but he was only focused on reaching his brother.

Edward's eyes were dimming, their bright gold color dulling to a muddy fathomless auburn color. His other limbs had long gone limp, but the automail hand was still clawing weakly as the Dementor took in breath after breath of his happiness.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The compartment was filled with blinding light, and the Dementor let out an inhuman squeal as it backpedaled in the air and dropped Ed to the ground. The young alchemist crumpled immediately, his eyes shut and his breathing uneven as he laid on the carpeted ground.

Then everything went blissfully black.

* * *

_"Stop! Stop it! It's too much!"_

_Everything was pouring into his mind. Pressing into every available space. The young alchemist cried out in pain as his head felt like it was being pressed from all sides._

_"I didn't want this! Please! I can't take anymore! STOP!"_

_It didn't stop, it just kept flowing. Everything about the world twirled downwards in a spiral, reaching out and pulling itself into his brain._

_Then it was over._

_The boy blinked, glancing back at the huge Gate that stood before him, he walked forwards slightly. "So it is possible. Human transmutation is possible, but its just missing one vital step." Suddenly he was banging against the hard doors, willing for the tiny black hands to come out and snatch him away again. "You have to show me more! The Truth was in there, everything was in there!" The Gate didn't open, and no eyes stared back at him as he pounded harder and harder._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_He spun around, facing the source of childish sing song voice, yet it held a raspy quality and made it sound more insane than innocent._

_"I can only show you so much for your payment."_

_"Payment, what payment?"_

_"This, don't you remember?" The shadow stepped forwards, flesh and blood and bone suddenly beginning to materialize into a left leg. The boy glanced downwards, his eyes widening in horror as his own left leg dissolved from beneath him. His shoe spun away with nothing to hold onto, disappearing in the expanse of white as he turned to face the white figure again. It smiled insanely at him, a haunting smile with no other features to match as it pressed itself right in the boy's line of vision._

_"It's the law of Equivalent Exchange, young Al-che-mist!"_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The white room disappeared, replaced with a steamy study. Books and metal were scattered everywhere, and the boy took a moment to realize where he was before gripping at the bloody mass that had been his left leg._

_A sharp gurgling sound drew his attention, and he staggered over on all… threes… to the center of the large ornate transmutation circle. "M-mom?" he gasped hopefully, but all hope died as his eyes fell upon the sight that would traumatize him forever. The boy let out another scream, this one full of pain, regret, and terror as his flopped away from the monster. It most certainly was_

_not his mother. It couldn't be…_

_"No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Al, Al, ALPHONSE!" he whispered in a silent scream once he was safe enough distance away from the creature. His eyes fell upon a mass of empty clothes, and the young alchemist stared in shock for a moment as he continued to clutch his stump of a leg. Everything was happening so fast, why was this all happening?_

_He threw one last fearful and empty glance at the monster as it reached out a malformed hand to him, before he turned towards the suits of armor in the corner of the room._

_"Please, take my leg, my arms, my heart. Anything!" he whispered as he managed to draw a blood seal and a few transmutation circles on himself and the armor in the time of a few minutes. "Just give him back!" he screamed to the Truth, "He's my little brother!" A flash of white, and the black hands reached out again. They grabbed at him, pulling at his limbs. The boy's right arm disintegrated before his very eyes, but he didn't care. Alphonse was waiting._

_Then suddenly, he was slammed back into that old study. The monster reached out again at his reappearance, letting out a gurgling plea as he ignored it and pushed himself far against the wall. The large suit of armor loomed up abruptly, its head swinging around and its crimson eyes wide in what could only be described as terror. Then it saw Ed._

_"Brother! What happened to you? W-what, what happened to me?" Alphonse cried, grabbing his brother's limp body and holding the small form close as more blood leaked from the older. The alchemist laughed shakily._

_"Sorry Al, all I could get for my arm was your soul attached to the armor." he whispered, a sort of insane smile on his face as he grimaced through the pain._

_"What about mom?"_

_The smile left, and he blinked through the haze at his little brother's new form. "Don't look… it, it wasn't human!" His eyes held so much terror that the little brother did not even think of disobeying._

_The little brother did not look, only grabbed onto his shivering and twitching form as he stood to carry his brother to safety. But who could they go to? Teacher would hate them, their father was long gone, but… Winry, yes, Winry could help._

_"Don't worry brother!" Al whispered to the older. Ed smiled, his gold eyes dimming to a murky brown._

_"Not worrying… just… resting…" his eyes slid shut._

_The next time those eyes opened, they were never true gold again._

* * *

Ed shot up with a sharp gasp, his face covered in a sheen of sweat as his murky gold eyes swung around to view the other members of the cabin. So, he was still on that train? To Hogwarts… that sounded right.

"Eat."

Suddenly something square and brown was shoved into his hands. Edward glanced down shakily, holding the large piece of candy up to his eyes. He glanced around, noticing Al already happily munching away at his own piece of chocolate.

"W-why?" he gasped to Professor Lupin, who he now identified as the one who had given him the chocolate.

"It helps you recover from a Dementor attack, now eat! I must go to the front car and report this." the shabby man said, grabbing his trunk from the rack and sliding the door open, "See you in class." and with that he was gone. Edward glanced at the chocolate again, carefully nibbling on a corner. In an instant warmth shot through his body, and he greedily gulped down the rest as Al laughed at him licking the brown sticky substance from his fingers.

"Brother, you know there's milk in that." Al informed the other, but Ed only grunted in response as he continued eating.

"So… what happened?" Harry asked after a moment, "What was that thing you think?" he added as an after thought.

"Dunno, but it was right scary." Ron hissed, his blue eyes wide as he glanced around them as if expecting a Dementor to pop out from the seat cushions.

"I felt so cold… Colder than I had felt in a long time." Al whispered, finishing off his chocolate and staring sadly at the floor. Ed quickly skirted from his seat to the one next to his brother, giving the younger a one arm hug in reassurance.

"I felt cold too. Hey, did you guys see the… did you see that?" the blond asked, suddenly weary and fearful, looking older and wiser than a thirteen year old.

"The… never mind." Ed said, pushing the memory of the Gate from his mind. He removed his left arm from his brother's thin shoulders, wrapping the strong fingers around his automail wrist in a silent act of comforting to himself. Al noticed, his eyes only filling with more worry as he recognized Ed's behavior as what he would always do after a nightmare of their mother. "I'm gonna go get into my robes." Edward suddenly announced, grabbing a small bag from his pocket that Roy had shrunk using magic and bolting out of the compartment, leaving a confused foursome in his wake.

* * *

**You all know what to do. Press that little button right there that says review... yup, rrriiiggghhhtttt there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update everyone! I was waiting for more reviews and with Thanksgiving and everything I didn't have much time to upload! Oh, by the way, HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! What are you doing online reading when you could be eating pumpkin pie! Go! Go now! Eat the pie before i do! Oh to heck with it *eats pie* HAHAHA! So yup, here's chapter four of my FMA and HP crossover! This chapter is mainly the sorting and everything, entering the Great Hall, that stuff. So enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did, but sadly there is no magic genie or fairy or whoever the heck grants wishes nearby.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

The five children stepped off the crimson train, grabbing their luggage from the man unloading and trailing down the cobblestone platform.

"Brother, I can't wait to see the school!" Al gasped happily, practically skipping as he pulled his trunk along quickly, Yin Yang meowing happily from the younger boy's hood.

"Me too Al." Ed replied with a small obligatory smile. The Dementor attack still had him shaken, and it took every ounce of resolve he had not to collapse into himself.

"I wonder what houses you'll both be sorted into!" Hermione gushed, coming up behind them with Ron and Harry in tow.

"Oh yeah, I read about that." Edward said quickly, "There's Hufflepuff for the fair and kind, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and creative, Slytherin for the sly and clever, and Gryffindor for the courageous and loyal." Ed said, rattling off the houses as he counted them on his fingers.

"You'll probably get in Gryffindor, brother!" Al said excitedly, "You're certainly loyal." he said with a happy smile, indicating all those years of them both reaching for the Philosopher's Stone just so they could get their bodies back. But the entire time Ed was only reaching for the stone so Al could get his body back to normal, caring less about his limbs.

"You may get in Gryffindor too." Ed said, rushing up and ruffling his little brother's hair with a whine of protest from the younger, "But you're too soft." he chuckled.

"I am not!" Al said, immediately throwing his older brother's arm off his shoulders as the group set their trunks on the carriages to be taken to the school as they made their way down the path to the boats. "I beat you every time we sparred!"

"Al, you know all those times weren't fair." Ed said with a huff.

As the brother's continued to bicker back and forth, bantering and yelling, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, were walking ahead of them, throwing curious glances back at the Elric brothers.

"Why do you think they're comin to Hogwarts now?" Ron hissed to Harry.

"Dunno, maybe they just didn't get the letter or something." Harry responded with a shrug, knowing how this was entirely impossible, because if you didn't receive the letter they sent someone to give it to you personally.

"Guess we'll just have to do our thing." Ron said, a smirk crawling across his features.

Both Hermione and Harry glanced at him in confusion. "What?"

"Along with researchin' Sirius Black, we can be looking up those two also." Ron responded. Hermione smiled widely almost immediately, nodding vigorously as Harry nodded as well. They all wanted to know who these brothers were, and they would find out why the Dementors affected only Harry, Ed, and Al as well.

* * *

"Whoa…"

Both brothers stood like wondering children, blinking at the ceiling of the Great Hall. Candles floated above them merrily as a thunderstorm raged overhead, though the ceiling was not open.

"Can't be possible, there's got to be a scientific explanation." Ed whispered to Alphonse.

"No Equivalent Exchange either." Al's voice was full of awe as he practically tilted his head backwards to view the entire Great Hall.

They both stood silently for a moment, Ed's gold eyes sharp and calculating, Al's grey eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. It was such a difference between how each of them looked on something as simple as an illusion.

"What are you both staring at? Hurry and sit down, the sorting is about to start!" Hermione chirped as they passed the Elric brothers. Both brothers instantly snapped their heads back into position and followed.

Four long tables stretched out before them, each empty yet draped in certain colors. One of them was crimson and a gold not unlike Ed's hair. One table was a deep mustard yellow and blue, and another was silver and forest green. The last table was a vibrant yellow with black striped through it. These were the four houses, one of which Ed and Al would each be sorted to.

"Welcome back students!"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaa!" Ed and Al spun around where they were, both in attack positions as a voice suddenly boomed around the large hallway. Every head immediately swiveled to stare at them, many people snickering at the newcomers who were so shocked.

"Please, settle down." the old man said, his voice magnified by the wand he pressed to his throat. As soon as Edward and Alphonse sat down, their faces beet red, the man continued. "Hello students, young and old, it is my pleasure to welcome you back to Hogwarts this year! Now, because you all read the newspaper, you will know why some Dementors maybe found floating about. Do not mind them, if you do not provoke them, they will leave you alone. Now, on with the Sorting and Feast!" He finished with a flourish, gaining applause from the students seated at the tables.

A tall woman stepped up; a crooked hat perched on her head as she pulled out a roll of paper. She began spouting out names, last before first, her crackly words tinted with a thick Scottish accent. Small first years traipsed up to the podium, sitting on a stool and having a large worn hat placed on their heads. The hat looked as if it could fall apart at any moment, strings and patches all that was holding it together.

"Elric, Alphonse!"

Al shot up, chocolate grey eyes wide in surprise as his name was finally called second to last. He glanced to his older brother for a moment, gaining a reassuring nod and a kind smile. Al nodded as well, sliding from the seat and staggering up to the stool himself like all the first years had done, yet he was second year. The large brown hat was placed on his head, sliding down to his ears and covering his eyes. In response to the darkness Al shut his eyes, breathing calmly as he awaited whatever was supposed to happen.

_"Hmm… hello Alphonse, I see that you have been through many things in your short life." _

Al let out a small squeak at the unexpected voice in his head, all too tempted to tear the hat off his head and run down the hall with his brother in tow, but he held his ground and slowly opened his eyes.

There, right in front of him, was an artistic rune drawn in the inside folds of the hat, written in blood.

"You're a soul! A soul attached to this hat!" The youngest Elric whispered reverently. The hat seemed to nod, a deep chuckling echoing in Al's head.

_"Well, you know my secret do you. You were once like me, were you not?" _

"I was, but brother got my body back from the Gate, I never saw _it_ of course." Al whispered to the hat, now no longer afraid of the 'test.'

_"Hmm… you are an alchemist then, very smart, very smart indeed. I think I know just where to put you then Alphonse Elric. Better be…"_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat suddenly screamed out loud, the voice cutting off in Alphonse's head and continuing outside for all to hear. The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly, and Al carefully removed the hat with a bow of thanks before making his way to his new house table. On his way, the Elric brothers exchanged glances, Ed smiling widely and giving his little brother a thumbs up, Al blushing slightly and smiling back excitedly.

"Elric, Edward!"

Ed glanced to the Scottish woman, earning pats on the back from Ron to 'hurry it up!' He stumbled from his seat, quickly regaining his composure and strutting up the center of the hall to sit on the stool. He was the last one to be sorted that year, and he would get through it without a hitch. The hat was draped over his head, sliding down to his nose. Ed grumbled angrily about monster hats made for giants before settling down and staring in boredom at the blood seal presenting itself in the darkness. He had seen blood seals before, all too familiar with what they meant.

_"My my, you've seen quite a bit haven't you? I'm frankly surprised you haven't gone insane by now… and automail too, well you do have a past don't you?" _

"What the- get the heck out of my head!" Ed snapped angrily at the hat, soul attached to it or not, Ed _would _burn it if it continued poking in his head.

_"Settle down now, settle down. I'm simply making an evaluation. You seem to be extraordinarily brave, though that could just be stubbornness," _"Hey!" _"And yet you are very very loyal to those few who have gained your trust and who you place your trust in. I know you would like to stay with your brother, but I have another place ready for you…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ed leapt to his feet as if he were burned, snatching the hat of his head and hissing a threat to it before letting it slump to the stool in an undignified manner. He waltzed back down the hall, taking his previous seat next to Ron and Harry as the entire table cheered madly. Two suspicious looking twins had greeted him simultaneously, and Ed filed them away in his mind to be wary when around them.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Ed, you're new home!" Harry said with a warm smile, along with agreeing nods from Ron and Hermione.

Ed would never say how much those words had twisted his heart.

* * *

**So, tiny recap. Ed got in Gryffindor (big surpise there, so cliche, but I don't think he'd fit in Slytherin) and Al got in Ravenclaw (possibly another cliche, but he's smart and creative!) I made the Sorting Hat a soul attached to the hat because I COULD (creative license not really who cares?) And no, I do not know who's soul is in the hat.**

**So, you know the drill peoples, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't review, I will threaten you somehow! And if intimidation doesn't work... PLEASE REVIEW? PPPLLEEEAAASSSEEE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh gosh its been SOOOO long! Sorry everyone for the late update, I was rather distracted there for a few weeks! This chapter is just kinda a filler before we get to the classes and everything, I might have left out a few (or a lot) of the details so spare me please (I didn't have the movie as a reference at the time!) Just... enjoy the randomness of this chapter and anything else you might notice hidden within it! YAY!**

**If I said I owned Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist... wellllllllll, that would be a lie *sob* just like that darn cake.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Ed blinked at the room before him, clad in crimson and gold. Not an available space was left without some sort of decoration. There was a huge brick fire in the round room as well, burning merrily as students flooded in, many of whom had already seated themselves in the plush chairs and around the tables.

Ron pushed him with a laugh from behind, "Don't stand there gaping like a fish!" he said, "Don't you wanna get up to bed?"

"Ronald, just because you like to sleep away all available time does not mean everyone else likes to!" Hermione snapped at her red headed friend, who immediately growled out a response.

"Hey Ed."

Ed turned around, his golden eyes landing on Harry as the boy waved him over to a winding staircase to the side.

"You might wanna evacuate the room, when they get like this its like they're an old married couple!" Harry said with a small roll of his eyes, jabbing his thumb through the air at Ron and Hermione as he led Edward up the stairway.

"Wow, its like me and Winry, never noticed before how annoying we were!" Ed whispered with an embarrassed chuckle, hoping Harry did not hear him.

"Who's Winry?" Harry asked, turning around, green eyes curious.

Ed looked away quickly, waving his hands side to side as his face flushed a delicate shade of red, "Just a childhood friend!" He hoped Harry didn't notice his blush.

"Oh." Harry responded simply, leading Ed back up the spiral stairs until they came to a large room with beds all along the walls.

It was circular, draped in warm red and gold colors like the Common room, and there were a few windows dotting the cobblestone walls. A small four poster bed on the side had Ed's trunk below it, and the young alchemist immediately walked over to it and flopped on the bed.

"Wow, you must be tired." Harry remarked from behind Edward, earning only a good natured grunt in response. The orphan let out a small chuckle, fishing through his own trunk and pulling out tattered pajamas. "You should probably get ready for bed before you fall asleep." He advised his nearly passed out friend.

Ed pushed himself up with his hands, standing slowly and tugging his gloves so they were on tighter, no one could see his automail. He had made a promise to Alphonse that they would try to be normal here, as normal as you could get in a magic school. But for Al, that meant no alchemy, no mentions of their painful past that they shared, and no revelation of automail. Ed sighed, reminding him to ask his brother about the last rule another time. Maybe Al was afraid of it, or every time he saw Ed's fake limbs they brought him the pain of remembering.

"I'm gonna go get changed in the bathroom." Ed informed his raven haired friend before pulling his own night wear from his trunk and slipping into the small rounded bathroom. It seemed to hand off the wall, the door to it placed next to the entrance.

Harry watched Ed shut the bathroom door before turning towards a sudden thumping on the stairs. Soon the other fifth years emerged, Ron with them with his face a bright shade of red as a result from his fight with Hermione. The smart Gryffindor girl had no doubt said something embarrassing, causing Ron to flee the room as fast as possible, that would also explain the lingering laughter amongst the other boys entering the dorm.

Moments later Ed emerged from the bathroom, wearing a loose long sleeved black sleeping top and baggy grey pants. He still had his crisp white gloves on though, which was a mystery in itself.

"Wow, you wear gloves even when you sleep?" One of the boys asked with a mocking smirk. Ed growled slightly, he had gotten enough smirks from the Colonel hadn't he? Why did they have to follow him wherever he went?

"Yeah, last I heard there wasn't a law about what you wear when you're asleep." Ed snapped, gold eyes flashing dangerously. It was hard to believe those dangerous eyes were the eyes of a thirteen year old. The offending boy placed his hands up, palms out beside his head.

"Just saying!" he said again in his Irish accent, "It's rather weird if you ask me."

Seeing Ed quickly losing his temper, Harry stood up for his newfound friend, leveling a slightly miffed look at the boy. "Stop it Seamus, he can wear what he wants." he said in an 'it's over' tone of voice. Ed threw him a thankful look since he didn't exactly know how to deal with these kids yet, he had barely gone to school after all.

"I think I'm going to sleep now." Ed said, stretching his arms crossed above his head in a wide yawn. He wanted to get this day over with, soon. He put his arms down, turning around with a tug to his braid and pulling the drapes around his bed closed.

Edward made sure to lock them tightly, hoping no one saw his automail and also as an extra precaution against a certain mass murderer he had recently learned about tonight.

* * *

**He's climbin in your window, and snatchin your people up- err, I mean, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still fillering it up! No actual events happening right now, not really no, just a little explaining (not really) and my way of sticking good ol' Aru into the story some more. Yay! Once again, a lot of details and blah might be left out, but I'll have you know I didn't simply post this after writing it, its been written for awhile, I've just been writing the rest and waiting for a really good inspiration spurning review! Soooo, here isthe next installment of The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prisoner of Azkaban (the n in the title is missing, I think got hungry... or Gluttony did, omnomnom)**

**I. OWN. NOTHINNNGGGGG! 'Cept my wittle Edo plushie and Sorting Hat magic 8 ball thingy *huggles plushie and shakes Sorting Hat* YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Ed yawned, stretching as he stood from the common room couch. He was already dressed and in his robes, having woken up hours earlier than anyone else. The older Elric guessed it was just a habit that would be hard to break.

Shuffling sounded from behind him, and Ed turned to see two very tired Gryffindor boys enter. Harry was the first to notice Ed sitting on the couch, book open in his lap, gold eyes watching him and Ron trip down the steps.

"Ed? How long have you been up?" Harry gasped, adjusting his glasses as his eyes widened. Edward thought he saw something lightning shaped beneath the fringe of Harry's bangs, but pushed it to the back of his mind for now.

"For awhile. Couldn't sleep so I decided to read a bit." Ed responded, motioning to the thick book in his lap. He was nearly finished, and there were two more books to his side on the couch.

"A bit?" Ron asked disbelievingly, his jaw practically hitting the floor as he gaped at the huge tomes.

Right as if on cue, Hermione came down the stairs from the girl's dorms. She straightened her robes before blinking at the scene before her. Harry and Ron gaping motionless at a clearly clueless Ed. "What's going on?" she asked quickly. Ron made a sort of choking sound, swinging his finger from the massive books to Ed and then to Hermione herself.

"He's… he's like a male _you!" _Ron turned to Harry, "Why is it always the bookworms that become our friends?" He asked the black haired boy.

"Book… worm…?" Ed asked as his eye twitched slightly, he could swear if they were in an anime there would be a sweat drop falling down his head.

"Oh really you two, it's like you've never seen a book before!" Hermione scolded, "Enough of this, we have to get down to breakfast." she snapped, easily grabbing the two boy's wrists and dragging them towards the portrait hole. Edward slammed his books shut, shoving them in his bag and leaping to his feet to follow his new friends.

The path to the Great Hall seemed longer to Ed than the night before. He certainly should have remembered the shifting staircases along with the trick stair. Edward had gotten his left foot stuck, and hadn't noticed the fact until he had fallen on his face…

In front of a group of Slytherins passing by the foot of the stairs.

"Ha! Look at the shrimp!" one platinum blond boy sneered, pointing to Ed, "What? Did you trip on your robes? Is the smallest size too large for you?" Malfoy continued, bending and placing his hands on his knees as if he were talking to a young child.

"You shouldn't have done that." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all deadpanned at once as they remembered the older Elric's reaction to being called short. If anything was to be said about that incident, it was to _never _insult Ed's height.

Ed's head snapped up, his eyes practically burning with fury. In one fluid motion, he pulled his leg from the trick stair, snapping said stair in half and sending enchanted wood streaming down over the side of the stair rails as it crumbled under the force. Ed then proceeded to stomp forwards, his uneven footsteps more pronounced on the hollow stairs as he placed each foot down heavily.

"I. AM. NOT. SMALL!" He barked, reeling his left fist back and smacking Draco across the face so hard he spun. Said boy fell to the ground before blinking up owlishly at a triumphant Edward Elric.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy hissed, yet the threat lacked its usual vehemence due to the slight fear in the boy's cold grey eyes. Then the blond Slytherin turned and fled, his cronies following close behind him as they blubbered desperately for Draco to wait.

"Who's short now ya daddy's boy?" Ed roared after Malfoy as the other blond fled down the hall. The alchemist then straightened himself, brushing bits off wood off of his Gryffindor robes. He turned around, only to be met by the shocked faces of his friends.

"That was AMAZING!" Ron gasped first, slapping a hand on Ed's back before laughing out loud. "I've never seen Malfoy run like that! He'll be thinking twice before messing with us!" the red head continued happily.

Ed smiled lopsidedly; snatching up his fallen books as Ron continued to rant about how never in the history of Hogwarts had anyone ever done anything more brilliant. Harry was laughing at his side, nearly choking as he muttered that he didn't want anyone to talk so he could concentrate on burning the scene in his mind forever.

Meanwhile, Hermione was gazing in shock at the broken stair. Anyone who had previously tried to pull their foot out only got it sucked further in. How had Ed been able to pull his foot out and shatter the stair as well? What made him so different?

"Brother!"

Ed's head swiveled around quickly, nearly rotating on his neck as he searched for his younger brother. Suddenly Al came rushing up the center of the Great Hall, skidding to a stop right by where Edwards was sitting. He paused for a moment, huffing as he leaned over; his thin body still not very used to running.

"Brother! Dumbledore said that since we're both new and brothers that I can take the first few classes with you and the other Gryffindors!" Al gasped with a happy smile. Ed smiled as well, instantly grabbing the front of the boy's robes and pulling his little brother onto the long bench beside him.

"What do we have first?" Ed asked the trio sitting with them. Hermione pulled a slip of paper from her bag, her eyes sifting through the long list of classes.

"Hermione, how many classes are you taking?" Harry asked slowly as he took in all the titles on the list.

"You're going to drop dead in a day!" Ron gasped out loud, nearly ripping the paper out of his friend's hands and reading it as his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"No I'm not!" Hermione insisted, she gave a huff, pouting slightly before turning to the Elric brothers, "We have Divination first." She finally answered.

Ed snickered under his breath, his eyes full of disbelief as the others watched him suddenly break into mocking laughs. What could be so funny? "I'm sorry, sorry, but isn't that like fortune telling and stuff? That's impossible!" he continued, and Al whacked his brother on the arm.

"I think its going to be interesting. Imagine, telling the future Brother. Wouldn't that be useful?" Al asked with a smile, grey eyes wide and hopeful as Ed tried to gain control of his laughter.

"Real useful Al… in the _future!_" he erupted into a whole new storm of laughter at the cheesy pun. Al only let his forehead fall to the table as everyone stared at Edward with slightly disturbed and wary expressions, each thinking about how much of his sanity was truly there.

* * *

**I wonder how much of my sanity is really here... hmmm... truly a topic to ponder one day. But for now, REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Need more be said than that one simple six letter word starting with R? (if you can't figure it out, heres a hint) REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now, another chapter. This is when we get into the actual classes and such. No Defense Against the Dark Arts yet, but Divination and a bit of Care Of Magical Creatures. I actually had the movie as reference this time, so hopefully its better than the other chapters with details and such! Sooo, READ ON FAIR READERS READ ON! (caps lock addict, yay!)**

**Disclaimer: *glances around for the authorities* Yes, I do in fact own both Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter! *Police randomly pop from nowhere and begin to drag me away* I WAS JOKING!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Welcome, my children! In this room you shall explore the noble art of Divination!" Professor Trelawney gasped, clasping her hands together with a slightly insane smile. She had extremely frizzy hair pulled back into a bandanna, the colors of her robes matching the cloth perfectly. Her eyes were magnified so much they looked like bug eyes behind her wide rimmed round glasses that were perched precariously on her nose. "In this room, you shall discover if you posses the Sight!" she continued in a loud booming voice.

Ed continued to snicker at his and Al's table beside Harry and Ron, never ceasing in his mockery of the class. He covered his eyes with one hand when Trelawney wasn't looking, "Hey Al, I don't think I have the Sight." He hissed, "Everything's dark!" His hand was pulled down from his face as Al threw him a halfhearted yet amusement filled glare.

"Today we will be learning the art of reading tea leaves so please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you!" The professor continued, oblivious to Ed's jokes as she shook her hands animatedly. Ron snatched Harry's cup, and Harry took Ron's. Al reached over and carefully grabbed Ed's cup as if afraid of it, and Ed picked up his brother's cup and began to make 'tsk' noises as he glanced into it.

Unfortunately, the tsk sounds were much too loud, for Trelawney was suddenly beside Ed, scaring the new Gryffindor nearly out of his seat. "Are you in the Beyond child? Continue! Continue!" she gasped, pointing to the cup. Ed paled, grabbing the tea leaf dictionary from the table and immediately flipping through it.

"Um, okay Al, you're tea cup says that… okay there's something that looks like a cat… and that could just be a symbol for yourself Al since you're so cat obsessed…" he trailed off, glancing up to Trelawney meekly, she sighed, taking the cup from his hands and then grasping both his hands, rubbing the backs of the gloves. Ed's eye twitched and he glared as Al, Harry, Ron, and a newly arrived Hermione began to snicker.

"Dear dear, you did not broaden your mind enough!" she said in an almost pitying voice, shaking his hands before suddenly letting go and turning to Alphonse with her large bug eyes, "You dear, you try with your brother's cup." She pointed a long thin finger at the younger Elric.

"A-alright!" Al said, snatching the dictionary from Ed's lap and looking through as well, however, before he could even continue Trelawney – who had been looming over the cup and staring into it while he searched – tossed the cup from his hand and let it smash upon the ground. "Ah!" Al yelped, jumping backwards as he watched his brother's cup shatter, everyone in the background let out small yelps as well as the china clattered and spun on the wood, the cracking of the object echoing in the loud room.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Ed snapped, "You could have cut my little brother!"

"Some fortunes are better left unread!" Trelawney howled in a deep ominous voice that held some unnatural level of terror before turning to Harry and Ron almost too quickly. She then loomed over Harry's cup, shrieking something about the Grim and clutching her heart, but Ed wasn't paying attention – not many people were after that display.

Al was watching his brother out of the corner of his eye, wondering what Ed was thinking about. It was times like these that the younger wished they had some sort of sibling telepathy that would conveniently awaken. Ed could be tearing himself up inside, and Al would never know.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Al whispered as Trelawney continued to shriek about Harry's untimely death.

Ed snapped his head up, throwing a lopsided smile his brother's way, he couldn't show Al how much that had worried him. After all, fortune telling wasn't real… was it? "I'm fine Al, are you okay though? Did you get cut on the china?" he asked, switching the topic easily.

Al blinked, recognizing Ed's topic change, but decided to ignore it this time. "I'm fine, it didn't cut me at all!" he said with a smile.

"Good, wouldn't want to rush you off to the Hospital Wing screaming, 'Madame Pomfrey, we need medical help immediately, Al's got a paper cut!'" Ed said with an exaggerated high pitched voice at the end. Al let out a laugh; he had to admit it really was funny. But the fact that his brother could change his mood so quickly was slightly disturbing, at least Al could tell from his brother's golden eyes that his mind was still swirling with thoughts and questions.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black do you?" Ron asked later after the Divination lesson as the Gryffindors, Slytherins, and one Ravenclaw made their way down to the Care of Magical Creatures class.

"You actually believed that?" Ed gasped, "Seriously, from what you say she's been predicting someone's death every year! I hear everyone is still happily alive. Plus, the Grim is a huge dog, Sirius Black is a washed up criminal." He continued, messing with the strap on his Monster book of Monsters. Edward was carrying both Al and his own book after an unfortunate accident involving Al's cat Yin Yang, a shoe, a sandwich, a toaster, and Ed's black and white jacket. Ed insisted to everyone who asked that they did NOT want to know the details.

Coming up to the hut, Ed froze in mid-step, glancing up at the humongous man that was their teacher. Al glanced at the tall man as well, immediately knowing what was running through his older brother's mind.

"Come on now, I got a real trea' fur you toda'!" Hagrid boomed, waving his arms and gathering the groups together.

"Ed, why are you standing there?" Hermione asked curiously as she noticed the frozen alchemist, "That's our teacher, Hagrid, really there's no reason to stare at him!" she chided.

"He's… he's… he's like a GIANT!"

Yep, Al was correct, Ed was thinking about the trivial topic of height once again.

Hagrid led them into the woods suddenly, and Al and the group followed after, not really paying attention to any of Ed's short rants at the moment as they rushed to see what the 'treat' was.

"Now open your books to page forty-nine!" Hagrid boomed as he told them to make a group, Ed held up both the monster books, glancing at them with a 'are you serious?' expression as the things snarled in his hands. The one held in his left hand was currently in the process of chewing off the glove out of the corner of its… err… mouth.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Malfoy sneered in the background.

"Just stroke the spine of course!" Hagrid replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, turning back to the trees before anyone else could ask questions or for assistance.

Ed immediately handed the two books over to Al, knowing his brother as the master of all animals that required petting and or stroking. Al clutched the two books, his hands shaking slightly as he threw a nervous glance at his older brother before stroking the two spines. The two monster books instantly opened to page forty nine with satisfied purrs before Ed roughly slammed them down onto a huge flat rock. The poor books were knocked unconscious, and Edward smirked victoriously at the now docile books despite his little brother's horrified look at the treatment the creatures were receiving.

"Okay everyone, ta da!"

Everyone spun around as Hagrid reemerged from the woods, a large creature trailing behind him. It was silver in color, with the head of a huge hawk, body of a horse, feet like a lion, and of course large beautiful silver wings that when stretched out could easily envelope the entire class. He seemed kind, reaching for the dead ferrets hanging from Hagrid's belt. However, all Ed and Al could see was the way the animals were blended together, and a little girl fused with her dog howling in pain as she begged the Elric's to play with her.

"That's a Chimera!" Ed screamed in rage.

"Wha…? No no no," Hagrid said, waving his hands as Ed suddenly stomped forwards angrily. "Its no Chimera, whatever those are, it's a Hippogrif! Amazingly proud creatures they are, born naturally in the Wizarding World." He said, hoping to calm the fuming blond. He turned around long enough to toss a ferret to the creature, "Say hello to Buckbeak!"

"Hippogrif with a name or not I know for sure that's a Chimera! I can see the blended animals!" Ed barked, oblivious to his little brother rushing forwards and tugging on his arm.

"Well, would you like to get a close look at him then? I needed a volunteer!" Hagrid said with an oblivious smile.

"Brother! Stop!" Al gasped in shock as his brother took another step forwards.

"Yeah, Ed, really, think first!" Hermione yelled as she glanced at the monster book, it said that if you insulted a Hippogrif that you could die, that meant Ed's life was on the line!

"He's acting like an idiot!" Ron shouted in an attempt to get the older Elric to pull back and yell at him long enough for someone to get him under control.

Ed heard everyone, though he chose to ignore them, using their shouts as a sort of reverse psychology to fuel his energy. "Sure, I'll do it!" he said as he roughly crossed his arms, tugging his arm from the death grip Al had on it.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move, so go up and give him a nice bow!" Hagrid instructed as Ed walked forwards strongly. However, Ed didn't bow; he didn't move an inch once he came to a standstill in front of the huge creature.

Buckbeak tossed its bird like head at him, snapping its beak at the human who refused to show respect. He must have had a death wish, certainly, for he was insulting a Hippogrif of his own free will!

"I'm not bowing."

The Hippogrif froze. Never before had a human refused to show him the proper respect! Never before had a human been more… strong… more proud… than him! It stirred something inside Buckbeak, something that could only be shown in when he did next as creature's eyes and alchemist's eyes locked.

Buckbeak bowed first.

The class stayed silent in shock as Ed walked up to the creature and patted its neck, "Yep, you get the message don't you." He stated more than asked.

"Well I'll be, never seen that in all my years!" Hagrid chuckled, approaching from behind Ed. Ed didn't seem to notice, but everyone else did, and they seemed to know what was going to happen as they held their breath collectively.

"You can go ahead and ride him now!"

Ed's pupils shrunk in a split second, "Wait, what?" he gasped as Hagrid wrapped his huge hands around the boy's waist. "Hagrid! Put me down, someone get him to put me the heck down!" Ed tried to struggle, ultimately finding it impossible to escape as he was placed on the Hippogrif's back.

Then he was in the sky.

* * *

**Does that count as a cliffhanger? Me hopes so, maybe this'll get you people who read this to review some more! Seriously, anyone out there reading and not reviewing must now REVIEW if you want to read any more. You shall be BBBAAANNNEEEDDD if you do not review! (not really but Ed told me threats help) NOW REVIEW! DO IT NNNOOOOOOWWWW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I. Has. RETURRNNNEEDDD! Yay! Welcome to another chapter, this is where things get a little more complicated in my plot line I have set out. Of course I wasn't going to follow the movie to a T or the Fullmetal Alchemist series, I gets creative license, so I can torment the characters however I want! **

**Warning: there is blood in this chapter, sure its only a flash back of blood, but theres blood. Theres gonna be blood in the next chapter too, so if you don't like that stuff, either stop reading or endure it for the sake of the story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, list of things I own... yup, FMA and HP are NOT on here... now how to get them on this list, that is the question!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was like nothing Ed had ever felt before. He was in the sky, nothing holding him down, his automail wasn't pulling him like a falling rock to the ground and yet his soul wasn't sliding up into oblivion either. Edward was in between, flying on the back of a creature he thought to be a chimera, yet enjoying it as much as he had enjoyed first learning alchemy.

The Hippogrif skimmed across the water, dipping sideways and letting one pure silver wing tip graze the water. The cool liquid sprayed into Edwards face, and he lifted a hand from the creature's neck to wipe it away. But as soon as he did that Buckbeak righted himself again, forcing Ed to put his arms out like he himself was flying. Al would certainly have loved this.

Then Ed laughed, he laughed openly and more freely than he had for many years.

Buckbeak circled around, turning away from the huge majestic form of Hogwarts Castle and back towards the forest. Ed leaned forwards, once again finding his hold on the feathers of the animal he had tamed.

Buckbeak landed, breaking into a swift trot as Ed clasped his hands together and shook them on either side of his head triumphantly. People cheered, the loudest coming from his friends, and even louder than the loudest coming from Alphonse.

"Amazing, good going there Edward!" Hagrid cried out happily, helping the short teen down from the animal – with a protest from Ed how he was tall enough to do it himself – and then throwing Buckbeak one of the ferrets hanging around his neck. Buckbeak munched down happily, everyone's attention drawn to the creature and the wind-blown Ed, so they did not notice the platinum blond steadily approaching the Hippogrif with a disgusted frown.

"Bet you're not dangerous at all!" Malfoy sneered, ignoring Hagrid's immediate panic filled shouts for him to get away.

Buckbeak reared back on his hind legs, glaring down at the human before him. The first human had been an acceptation, proud, strong, and intelligent. This human was small, fake, a snake to put it simply. Buckbeak would not allow this tainted child to dare to touch him!

Slashing down, the creature clawed forwards with its giant dagger-like nails. He expected for his claws to hit flesh, for blood to trickle from the wound steadily as his opponent fell, yet his claws hit something much harder. No sound echoed at all as the claws pulled away, cracked and broken, and Ed stood in a defensive position above a crouching Malfoy and between the Hippogrif. Ed's right arm was raised, the robes clothing it ripped in three straight lines. Almost instantly Ed's gold glare gave away and he collapsed to his knees, holding his right arm and breathing in deeply as if in pain.

Al rushed forwards as soon as his brother hit the ground, he had seen Ed hold his right arm up, and knew it was all a ruse, yet it warmed the younger brother to know that his brother was going through all the faking and lies just to keep him satisfied with a semi-normal life.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Al gasped, practically pushing the shocked yet unharmed Malfoy out of the way, ignoring his cries of 'My father will hear of this! That beast tried to kill me!' as he grabbed his brother's automail arm.

Ed's gold eyes flicked around, making sure no one was in ear shot as he whispered, "Fine, not even scratched, just keep pretending I'm mortally wounded though." He said with a faint smirk.

"Professor Hagrid! My brother needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" Al wailed after nodding discretely to his brother. Hagrid seemed in a panic, grunting immediately in agreement as Al helped Ed to stand – albeit wobbly – before leaving the clearing as class was dismissed.

"Ed, are you alright?" Al hissed as he watched his brother's face twitch for only a moment, yet it was enough for him to know Ed was in pain.

"Automail is jammed at the elbow, darn Hippogrif, had stronger claws than that Chimera in Loire." Ed growled out, "Gonna have to wait until we get inside and away from other people before I can mess with it. Winry's gonna kill me!" He snapped, his left hand discretely cradling the elbow, Al could see the shifted hinge through the robe, jutting out.

Al watched his brother mess with the joint of the automail almost as soon as they slipped inside, silently wondering why Ed had not been restored as well, given flesh instead of metal. He would have to ask Edward later…

"Al? Earth to Aru! Helllloooooo Al?" Ed said, currently waving his left hand in Al's face. They were now suddenly inside the castle, standing inside the entrance near the Great Hall.

"Huh? Sorry Brother, I zoned out a bit." Al replied with a shaky smile as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, I just asked why you wanted me to keep my automail hidden." Ed repeated, watching his younger brother's reaction closely. Al stiffened slightly, his chocolate eyes widening an almost unperceivable amount, but Edward saw it.

"I just thought, that if people saw it they might… treat you differently… I wanted us to have a semi-normal life!" Al explained in an almost pleading tone. Ed's gold eyes narrowed slightly at his brother. It was obvious that the explanation was not a total lie, yet it was obvious that there was more to it as well.

_Gold eyes narrowed at the creature in the corner, yet they didn't look gold at all. They looked blood red, blood red and full of hate. Those eyes had seen hell. _

"Are you sure Al? You seem kind of hesitant…" Ed pressed, glancing around for people before clapping his hands together and fixing his sleeve with the tatters that hung off of it. The alchemist then proceeded to work on his elbow, wincing every so often as the automail would give an unpleasant jerk. Al watched, trying to think out his answer, yet his mind was lost.

_The silver blade gave a swift unpleasant jerk, slicing into flesh as a fountain of blood poured forwards. The blade retracted then, in a flash of silver and blue alchemic light, and those red eyes turned towards him with a small nervous smile to match. _

Ed gave Al a small nervous smile, but froze once he noticed his brother's gaze locked on the full steal limb. Edward popped the joint back in, rotating his arm to test if it was functioning before swiftly pulling down the sleeve. He turned towards Alphonse then with a frown, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Al… are you afraid of my automail? Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly as he connected the dots, fearing the answer.

"No brother!" Al gasped, immediately coming back to the present as he glanced down at his brother's gold eyes. Gold, not red, gold.

"Really Al? Please tell me the truth." Ed said, his voice monotone as he turned to stare at his brother. If Al was afraid of him… that would break his heart. Was it not enough that Ed gave up everything to get his little brother's body back, but now he had to give up his little brother's love and trust as well?

Al shook his head, he was not afraid of his brother, not at all! How could he be, when his brother had done so much for him and still paid the price now? Yet… that price… when manipulated with alchemy could turn into a price to pay for everyone.

_The stone glittered in the silver hand, painting the designs on the walls in dancing patterns, lighting up the slightly insane smile on the boy's face as he held it. He walked forwards towards the suit of armor tied next to the remains of what had been a chimera, yet the chimera man had been sliced to ribbons. He had paid for what he had done; now it was their turn to stop giving to the void. _

"No, I'm not afraid of you Brother."

_Red eyes._

"And I'm not afraid of your automail."

_Red hands._

"And I certainly do not hate you."

_Red stone._

And Ed smiled widely, a smile freer than and not as lopsided as his other smiles. A true smile that Al had not seen on his older brother's face since mom was alive, and Al couldn't help but smile as well as all thoughts of fear were wiped from his mind.

_Red blood._

_

* * *

_

**Please tell me what you be thinkin. I take flames (used for me marshmellows and smores, yum) I take grammer assistance, and most of all, i take REVIEWS! SO REVIEW DARNIT! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

******Lalalala, new chapter peoples! Here is the infamous Boggart scene all yous have been asking about! You may be a bit surprised what I chose the boggart to morph into for Edo and Aru, but keep in mind it is needed for the plot so I don't want people messaging me saying, "Oh noes, you got Ed's fear wrong!" or "Oh noes, why is Al's fear that? It could never be that!" Alright? Alright! **

******Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist are each copyright someone who is NOT ME. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked, his hands crossed behind his back as he walked in a half circle around the mob of a class. Hermione's hand instantly shot in the air, earning a 'When did she get here?' from Ron as she answered.

"No one really knows, the Boggart takes the form of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so terrifying." Hermione finished with a curt nod from the Professor.

"Yes, now there is a simple charm to repel a Boggart, say it with me, Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus." The entire class echoed, Ed snickering behind his hand at how close the pronunciation was to ridiculous, though perhaps that was on purpose.

Neville was called up to demonstrate, making the Boggart appear as Professor Snape – the potions master – wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes. Everyone laughed openly at the sight since it was not the actual Snape standing there holding a red handbag and they would not get in trouble.

"Okay everyone; line up now, line up!" Lupin commanded. Instantly the Gryffindors, Slytherins, and the single Ravenclaw lined up in a straight line to try the spell with Ron before Ed, Ed before Al, Al before Harry, and Harry before Hermione at the very end.

They went through the line fairly quickly, ghosts exploding into confetti and huge snakes morphing to jack-in-the-boxes. Soon it was Ron's turn, and a large spider twisted into view before him. Ron froze for a moment, stuttering out the quick charm and laughing immediately as the spider lost its legs and proceeded to roll around on the ground with panicked shrieks.

Soon it was Edward's turn. The blond gulped slightly, truly worried about all the things that the Boggart could morph into. He leaned over slightly to his brother, "Wish me some non-existent luck Aru." He whispered, earning a small giggle from the younger. Ed then stood straight, as tall as he could get, and let his face slide into an emotionless mask that he had perfected in the military. He strode up to the rolling spider and took a deep breath before sliding his wand from his sleeve.

The spider noticed him immediately. All the different fears radiating from the small teen, how could he not be noticed by every Boggart and Dementor in the area? The creature stopped rolling immediately, sliding upwards into a shifting form before letting out a gurgling hiss as it dropped into the form of Ed's most horrible fear. It was perfect; he would be able to feed so much energy off this teen, how lucky of the Boggart.

A beautiful woman suddenly stood there, her long chestnut hair draped in a low ponytail over her shoulder. She wore a grass green dress with a crisp white apron, and she reached out a pale hand to Edward as her chocolate eyes filled with tears. "Edward…" she said, barely a ghost like whisper as her thin lips curled in a beautiful warm smile, filling Ed's heart with both longing and chilling fear simultaneously.

Ed's wand clattered to the ground the moment his mother materialized. Every single one of the students stood frozen behind him in confusion, as was Professor Lupin, watching the Boggart as it continued to reach out desperately to the eldest Elric. The smile on the woman's face soon faded to a sad frown, "Edward, why couldn't you…" blood suddenly poured from the woman unexpectedly, from anyplace it could, her eyes morphing in a split second from warm honey brown to a luminescent purple as she let out an inhuman shriek, "Why couldn't you fix meeeee?" the creature howled as it rapidly shrunk, beginning to look more like an inside out human body than Trisha Elric. Ed's gold eyes were nothing more than small dots in a sea of bloodshot white, and his face was like paper as he took in shuttering breaths as that night – just like in the train with the Dementor – flashed through his mind. He couldn't look away; he couldn't turn away from their mistake as it presented itself to him all over again, he was frozen in horror. The creature reached out a gnarled bloody hand, its twisted head opening like a hinge as it sucked in a rattling breath, "E-dd-wwaaaarr-dd." It croaked, again and again.

Then Ed collapsed, his eyes rolling backwards as his body thudded heavily to the floor, not completely unconscious. He had had the same reaction when he had been investigating a crime scene, one of Barry the Chopper's victims, the woman had been so mangled Ed had passed out as his mother flashed through his mind just like then. Al immediately jumped forwards, catching his older brother by the arms so as not to let his head hit the ground, but also putting himself in the path of the Boggart. Putting himself in the path of danger.

Ed seemed to calm slightly as the mutilated form of their mother disappeared, however, his and Al's breath both hitched as the Boggart morphed into Alphonse's worst fear.

A small and thin golden haired teen materialized, wearing all black, a long silver blade poking out from his right sleeve. The shining metal was caked in blood, the smooth edges rough and dirtied. The boy's eyes were red, crimson and empty like the sparkling stone he held in his left hand, a stone that one Harry Potter recognized all too well. Blood was suddenly _everywhere._

"We did it Alphonse, we _finally did it._" The Boggart Edward said in a sort of pleading hopeful, so very broken, voice, his red eyes wide as he took a step towards the brothers. Al stumbled backwards, tripping on a frozen Ed, and then sending the older smashing into the rest of the students.

The domino effect seemed to snap everyone from their shock, and Lupin quickly stood in front of the Boggart. Its face turned to shock as it suddenly twisted and morphed, becoming a luminescent orb, somewhat like the full moon…

"Riddikulus!"

The moon exploded into a balloon, racing around the room as it lost its air.

"Class dismissed!" Lupin roared immediately, locking the Boggart back into its cabinet as it deflated with a wet hiss. All the students instantly scrambled to their feet, running from the room as if their robes were on fire. Soon, outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom only Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the Elric brothers were left, they too trailing out quickly.

Al shut the door slowly as they exited, turning around to come face to face with his brother's trembling gold eyes.

"You lied."

The simple accusation stabbed Alphonse deep in his heart, but he knew it was nothing to the betrayal his brother felt. For a moment the Golden Trio was forgotten as Ed spun around, running a shaking metallic gloved hand over his face to put his mask back in place before stomping down the hallway.

"Brother! Wait, please!" Al cried, snatching up his bag and racing after his older brother, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried blindly as he finally managed to catch up, gripping Edward's robe sleeve.

"Go back to the Ravenclaws Alphonse." Ed said, his voice hard and emotionless as he turned his face from his younger brother, shadows falling across his eyes, "These are the Gryffindor third year classes." He hissed, almost painfully. Al blinked sadly, trying to come up with something to say, but he couldn't. He let go of Ed's sleeve. The younger stopped in his tracks, letting Edward disappear around the corner as he stared at the floor, his grey chocolate eyes shut as he fought back the tears burning his eyes in a losing battle.

"Alphonse, are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly from behind the younger boy as the trio watched his shoulders shake.

"I'm sorry that you… that you had to see that." Al whispered, his voice barely audible, his head still directed towards the floor with his sandy hair falling in his face.

"What was _that_?" Ron asked, his face still slightly pale from when he had caught a glimpse of Edward's fear, the blood pooling everywhere. He didn't need to elaborate on what _that _was, his frightened tone said it all and Alphonse already knew anyways.

"Both of them… they were mistakes." Al whispered, his voice cracking horribly at the end, a few drops of liquid sliding down his face and falling through the air to land in small circles on the floor. Perfect circles, just like alchemy, circles Edward did not have to use. "I-I have to go." He said, quickly keeping his head down as he ran away from the Golden Trio. The three Gryffindors watched the Ravenclaw leave, three pairs of eye watching his back as he fled around the corner in search of his brother, three minds whirring with questions and possibilities.

One mind wondering why the Boggart Edward had been holding the Sorcerer's Stone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DDDDDUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! *innocent face* Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

********

Hullo! Attention everyone, this is a FILLER chapter just so I can get Ed and Al to be all happy buddy-buddy again. I can't go through the story with Al afraid and Ed all broken. So yeah, it also gives a little more hints to the plot and everything, talk of the Homonculi and stuffs.

******IF ANYONE CALLS THIS ELRICEST I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS WITH MY OWN HANDS.**

******Okay, so enjoy this random filler chapter! YAYAYAYAY! After this we get back to the real stuff, not action, but the real stuff. I can't be revealing too much in just three chapter, so I gotta spread it out a bit. A lot of people told me in my previous fics that I needed to slow down, I hope I'm doing a good job!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. *grabs plastic Sorting hat and puts it on plushie Ed's head* there, thats enough from each fandom for me to own! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Hogwarts did not have a river, so that complicated Edward's plans as he set out to find his younger brother and right the wrongs that had been done for the day. When they were younger, and their mother was still alive, whenever Alphonse would become upset he would go and sit by the river. Ed had never understood this, simply knowing to search by the river if Al ever went missing, but one day he had taken the initiative and asked.

_"The river helps me calm down, Brother, helps me think things through and make better decisions. Maybe you should try it sometime, and then you wouldn't rush into things without a plan so often!" _Edward sighed, jamming his hands in his pockets as he walked down the large hallways. He had changed back into his normal clothes now that classes were over, his bright red coat flapping behind him, the black twisting symbol of Alchemy rippling with the fabric. He barely even thought about someone recognizing it.

Finally coming to the doors leading out of the castle and down to the castle grounds, Edward poked his head out almost nervously. It was rather cold this time of the year, and getting colder every day. If Al was out in the cold weather sitting by some random body of water Ed would personally drag him back inside by his ear before he could freeze.

Sighing, Ed stepped out of the door, knowing that that was probably exactly was Alphonse was doing. He was most likely sitting by the lake, staring at the water. Or worse, crying. Edward winced, he hated it whenever anyone dear to him cried, especially Al or Winry. It hurt him, to know that he was the reason they were crying, that he had made them cry again, and he wanted to make sure both of them only cried tears of joy.

But once again, in this cold weather, Al's tears were probably frozen.

The young alchemist stomped forwards, his boots leaving heavy footprints in the ground as he made his way down the small path to where the lake was located.

Then he spotted it, the small figure hunched over itself, his back to Ed, his face towards the large expanse of sparkling silver water. Ed walked up slowly, noticing how Alphonse was still in his school robes. How long had he been out here?

The older walked up, standing directly to the left of Al and staring out at the water in silence. Alphonse looked up, his face slightly red and his chocolate grey eyes wide at the sight of his brother. Then Edward leaned backwards, his legs folding under him as he sat down heavily on the muddy ground.

"Brother…?" Al whispered, rubbing at his red cheeks with the heels of his hands.

Ed did not reply, simply staring out over the lake as he grabbed his knees and curled them closer to himself in the cold. "Al…" he whispered suddenly, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you're afraid of me." He finished, lowering his head until his golden bangs hung before his face like a curtain, shielding his face from the world.

Al took in a sharp gasp, and Ed prepared himself for either silence or confirmation, he wasn't ready for the huge weight that suddenly slammed into his side. Long arms wrapped around his neck and Ed fell sideways into the grass with a yelp of surprise, twisting his head to see his younger brother's head buried into his metallic shoulder despite the fact it gave no warmth.

"Brother, don't… I'm so sorry!" Al whispered, nearly choking his shocked older brother, "I'm not afraid of you, I'm not! I'm… I'm afraid of the Stone, I'm afraid of how it's made, what it can do… what it made you do!" Al wailed as he turned his face upwards, his chocolate eyes meeting Edward's golden ones.

The older carefully maneuvered his flesh arm out from his back - seeing as his right arm was pinned between his own body and Al's – and patted a hesitant hand on his little brother's back. The full gravity of what his brother's fear was hit him, and he quickly tried to come up with something to say that could comfort Alphonse.

"Its over Al… remember? It's… over and done with…" Ed whispered, though he was not exactly sure of himself. He eventually wanted to get rid of his cold unfeeling limbs, not too soon, but not never either.

"No it's not." Al only hissed, burying his head back into his brother's shoulder, feeling the cool metal beneath the cloth. His brother's arm – now metal and tainted in blood - in exchange for his soul, his brother's leg and his own body in exchange for something that most definitely was a monster and not the mother they searched for, where was the equivalence in that?

"Shut up Al, seriously. Its over, the Stone is gone, and we're at a magic school countries away from Amestris. It's not like the Homunculi will follow us here or anything!" Ed said in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes as he forced a smile on his face.

Al pulled backwards in panic, oblivious to the sarcasm in his brother's voice, "They could! They could follow us!" he stated, his voice rising slightly higher as the Ouroboros tattoo flashed through his mind, pulsing red like the Stone the Homunculi searched for.

Ed rolled his eyes, ruffling his little brother's hair and successfully cutting off the younger's fear. "No Al, the Homunculus cannot follow us here." He said to Al with a soft smile. _'I made sure of that.'_

"Oh yeah…" Al suddenly stated, Ed stiffened slightly but relaxed as Alphonse finished his sentence, "There's a magical barrier around the school! I bet they can't get in!" he said, nodding his head in agreement with his own theory.

"See! They can't follow us here, and we can just start over. Now come on," he dragged his younger brother to his feet, "Let's go back inside the castle, its freezing out here!" Ed said as he pulled his arms from his brother's shoulders and wrapped his red coat tighter around himself.

"I think its nice Brother!" Al put in, placing his own hands in his pockets as he walked forwards to catch up with his rapidly striding older brother.

"Speak for yourself Al!" Ed grumbled with an undertone of amusement. Al laughed, his red face splitting into a grin as he smiled at his brother. The younger's grey eyes were soft and warm, yet they analyzed his brother as the older walked on, oblivious.

_'He's still Ed, no matter what happened or will happen, he's still my brother!' _Al thought with satisfaction, his lips pressing into a thin smile as he nodded with hard determined eyes. Ed cocked his head at the younger's strange actions before simply shrugging it off.

"Race ya there Al!"

Al blinked, stopping for a moment as his brother tore away from him and up the hillside. Alphonse laughed suddenly, racing after his brother in mock anger, "That's no fair Ed!" he yelled, trying the best he could to keep up with his older brother – who was in much better shape than he.

Soon they were back at the castle, Edward panting slightly as Al bent over with his hands on his knees. "You got a head start Brother." Al huffed; reaching out one hand and grasping the large door handle to allow them both to enter the castle.

At the staircase, the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw parted ways, exchanging one last good night, a bit of playful banter, and a mock left handed salute before they went into their respective towers. Both were forgiven.

* * *

**Once again I warn you, if anyone, anyone at all, says this is Elricest or even THINKS of this chapter that way, I will hunt you down and KILL YOU. Thanks so much for reading! Please, RREEVVIIEEWW! (review) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okydoky! I had nothing to do in the morning before school so I decided to upload this chapter! Bow to me for uploading! *gets hit on the head and falls on face* ow! Okay, don't bow! Still no action yet, theres not gonna be any for awhile... or at least until the Quidditch match, that'll be fun to write out! Hooray! So, enjoy this new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep doing these? Its obviously apparent that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter! Ne?**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Frost laced the ground, showing how near to winter they were. The Hogwarts students - third through seventh year - were gathered in clumps outside the huge castle. The large clock in the tower behind them swung rhythmically, clanging loudly over the excited chatter of the children below.

Edward and Alphonse stood off to the side, bending over in a silent huddle as they stared at the permission slips in their hands. "What do we do brother? I really want to go!" Al pleaded with his older brother. Ed glared at the paper with annoyed gold eyes.

"We forge some signatures!" Ed said with an evil smile, sliding a pen up out of his pocket. He always had one with him in case he had to take down any specific notes on alchemy or another subject, mainly magic and potions these days.

"Brother!" Al snapped, "We were just handed these papers! If we walk back over with signatures won't that look a bit suspicious?" he continued sarcastically.

Ed heard the sarcasm in his little brother's voice, chuckling softly as he smiled weakly at his own stupidity. "Yeeeaaaahhhh, I knew that."

Alphonse rolled his eyes, "Of course you did."

"Both of you, are you alright?"

Ed shot a burning gold glare behind his back as Professor McGonagall attempted to come up into their huddle. He had hated the teacher ever since their first Transfiguration class.

_Edward slammed his fists on the table standing up without noticing how the right hand had left a large dent in the wood. He walked forwards, like a raging storm as he approached the slightly surprised teacher. "How could you do that? How could you just take a life like it was nothing?" he roared, snatching the pin cushion - once hedgehog - out of her wrinkled hands and holding it softly with care in his own, as if afraid the former animal would shatter. "And you did it without Equivalent Exchange! The makeup of a pin cushion is certainly not the same as the makeup of the hedgehog, so how did you do it?" he continued, bringing his own wand from his pocket - something he rarely did - and waving it frantically at the small cushion._

_"Brother, stop! What if you hurt it, what if it becomes permanent?" Alphonse gasped, rushing up between the desks and pulling the cushion from his brother's hands. Ed immediately drew in a sharp breath, knowing that him - being an alchemist - could have trapped the tiny creature as a pin cushion forever without even magic to undo it._

_Suddenly the object was gone from Al's hands, McGonagall looming above the two boys as she sharply commanded Edward to put his wand away. With a flick of her wrist and an incantation the cushion was a hedgehog once more, scuffling around with wide panicked eyes. Ed and Al each took large relieved breaths that the animal would not be stuck as a cushion for pins forever. _

_Then suddenly they had detention and were getting screamed at for disrupting class._

"We're fine _Professor_!" Ed sneered in response to the woman's concern, waving the paper above his head. "Just plotting how to _transfigure _this thing into a bomb!" he snapped before turning back to his little brother. "Al I have a plan!" he said with an evil smile.

"Which translates to you have a really evil idea." Al clarified, smiling slightly at how well he knew his brother… wait… "YOU'RE REALLY GONNA MAKE A BOMB?" Al shrieked suddenly.

Ed let out a spluttering laugh, clutching his side as Alphonse calmed down. "Why would I do that?" he asked between chuckles. Finally catching his breath Ed turned back to his little brother, "Now, you wanna hear my real plan?"

Professor McGonagall glanced up in surprise as a slip of paper was waved directly in her vision. She glanced down to the student in question, Edward Elric of her own house along with his little brother from Ravenclaw, before taking the paper from the boy's hand. She sighed as she read it, obvious in her disappointment and slight annoyance.

"Mr. Elric, you're signature on your little brother's paper will not permit him to go to Hogsmead. You need a parent or-"

"Guardian, yeah, I know. Technically since our mom is dead and our dad (_that jerk) _is nowhere to be found I am signed as Alphonse's legal guardian since I am his _older_ brother." Ed said smugly, the tone of victory and pride lacing his words as he placed his hands on his sides.

The Professor blinked her cat-like eyes in shock at the young alchemist before her. He was only thirteen, and already his brother's guardian? What had this boy been through? She quickly pocketed the note and motioned for Alphonse to join the group. Al ran straight to Hermione and Ron with words of greeting before turning around to smile thankfully at his brother and wait for him and Harry to join them.

McGonagall then turned to Ed, a frown etched into her features as she caught sight of the permission slip he was trying to hand her. "Your own signature will not work Mr. Elric. It's simply not the same." she stated simply, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Ed growled at her, stomping away to join Harry at the foot of the steps as he mulled over her words in his head. That was what she had told Harry as well, because he too had been denied going to Hogsmead because his guardians - not parents, Harry was an orphan as well - had not signed the paper. Did that mean the McGonagall pitied them, the poor orphaned whelps of the Wizarding world? Ed would show her he wasn't someone to be pitied or taken lightly.

"Its okay guys." Harry stated sadly at the pleading glances from his friends as he turned around with his hands in his pockets. Ed twisted his head, watching curiously as the young wizard left. He had never seen Harry this… depressed.

With a huff, Ed turned back to the leaving crowd; bringing his right hand up in a thumbs up to Alphonse as his younger brother turned around. Al smiled widely, waving frantically before he ran to catch up to Hermione and Ron, yet Ed had noticed a bit of sadness in his eyes. With a shrug, the alchemist stuck his hands in his pockets; twirling around on a heel and walking calmly back into the castle. At least Al could enjoy himself, maybe next year they could get the Colonel to sign for Edward, and then they could all go to Hogsmead.

But… What about Harry?

At the thought of his wizard friend, Ed immediately changed direction, heading back the way he had seen Harry rush off too. He didn't want the teen to do anything stupid, like sit in the Common Room and sulk for hours until his friends got home. Maybe they could go talk with one of the Professors since all the other children were in classes, and there was also that lightning shaped scar he had been meaning to ask about.

* * *

**ARG! Teh lack of action is killing meee! Why do these things take so long to write! *headdeskheaddesk* Well, please review! If you have any dignity as a reader you will REVIEW! (or else, teehee)**


	12. Chapter 12

******Konnichewa my loyal readers! How are you all doing on this fine fine day? I hope you're in the mood for an update! YUS! Still no action, though more is explained and we're getting CLOSE to the action. After this chapters is the Quidditch Match with the Dementors and whatnot, so just hold on a little longer!**

**The updates will be getting slower from here on out, because I've caught up to the chapter I am currently writing. Chapter thirteen is not yet written yet, but everything before that was. Sorry peoples, I'll try to get the rest of the chapters written so I can continue updating again!**

**SOOOO... On with the chapter! I OWN NNNOOOTTTHHHINNNNG!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Edward found Harry on the bridge, though it really couldn't be called a bridge. It was long and rickety, thin poles holding it up and keeping it from collapsing to the ground as it stretched the expanse of a small valley. It had its own roof, so as to allow students to pass into the forest and mountains on the other side even in rain or shine. That was where Edward found Harry, talking with a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Professor, I've been meaning to ask you something." Harry began, leaning out over the rail of the bridge, Professor Lupin standing gauntly next to him.

"And what would that be?" Remus stated, actually not very surprised at Harry's questioning.

"What that thing, that night on the train, what was that?" Harry whispered, "The hooded thing." He continued, as if the professor needed more prompting.

Ed listened silently; blissfully aware that they had not noticed his presence merely ten feet from them leaning on the opposite rail, it was easier to listen to the conversation this way. This way Ed could cut into their voices if the topic somehow trailed to him and his brother.

"Ah, you mean the thing that attacked Edward, Alphonse, and yourself?" Lupin nodded, with a sigh, "That was a Dementor; they feed off of happiness, leaving their victim with nothing but their worst memories."

Ed had frozen, his eyes having gone wide at the mere thought of being left with only his worst memories. The happy ones were the only thing keeping him sane, that and his brother, what would have happened if the Dementor had completed its action of sucking away his happiness?

"That night, before I fainted, I heard something…" Harry trailed off slightly, glancing at his professor out of the corner of his eye. "A women, screaming."

"Yes, that sounds correct. This is because a Dementor causes us to relive our worst memories. Our pain becomes their power." The man explained, leaning on the rail as well. The both still failed to notice the short alchemist, staring at them both in confusion and a deep emotion which spurred the need to ask questions.

"I wonder what Ed and Al saw."

That was when Ed cut in, pushing himself away from the rail and placing his feet down heavily, making sure to allow the sound to echo as he approached the teacher and student. His red coat flapped behind him, his hands in his pockets as he made a cheery smile and walked right up to a very shocked Harry. "Hey Harry, thought I saw you come this way." He remarked, his gold eyes flashing as he 'suddenly' noticed the professor. "Oh, hi Professor Lupin, didn't see ya there!" he said, bringing a hand from his pockets and waving.

Remus was the first to react, nodding with a thin smile towards the blond in acknowledgement. "Hello to you too Edward, did you not get your permission slip signed?" he inquired softly.

Ed shrugged, "Eh, no one to sign it, doesn't really matter to me, just as long as Al got to go. He'll probably break into Gryffindor Tower tonight and tell me all about Hogsmead anyways." He said passively, "So what are you two doing out here on this rickety old bridge?" he asked, stamping his left foot down and listening to the wood creak for emphasis.

"Just talking." Harry responded, waving a hand in the air as an obvious sign he did not want Ed to know before he swiftly turned the subject around. "We better get back to the castle. It's looking to be getting cold."

Ed looked to the sky, seeing that his friend was indeed correct he turned around as he, Harry, and Lupin made their way across the old bridge back into Hogwarts. Lupin inspected the symbol on Ed's back the entire way, trying to place it anyway he could.

"Honeydukes chocolates are absolutely amazing, but the best place has got to be Zonko's Joke shop!" Ron commented to a very disgruntled Harry and Edward as the five made their way up the twisting staircases. It was later in the day, obviously after the students had returned from Hogsmead, and Ron and Al would not stop talking.

"And you should have seen the pet shop Brother, so many animals! Not to mention the Shrieking Shack, though we really didn't get to see that." Alphonse gasped happily, earning a mutter from Ron stating that they had to remember to take a few pictures next time of the shack for Ed and Harry.

"Al, you already have Yin Yang, not to mention if a shack is shrieking I really don't think you should go near it." Ed added, his protective brotherly side showing itself as he leveled a concerned glance at his little brother, who was practically hopping in joy.

"There's a fence around it, and you don't get near it at all!" Al protested, still smiling.

Suddenly the staircase jerked to a stop, sending everyone wobbling back and forth as they peered up at the crowd forming around the top of the platform.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in worry, bending up on her tip toes to see over the heads of the people in front of them. It was a rather difficult thing to accomplish seeing as they were near the bottom of the stairs and people's heads continued to rise steadily upwards.

They could hear Ron's older brother Percy shouting angrily for the Headmaster, though they didn't know what for, panic evident in his voice as he called out for the students to all back away from the Gryffindor Common Room. Then suddenly Ron's younger sister, Ginny, pushed through the crowd in a storm of bright red hair and panicked eyes as she caught Hermione's previous question.

"The Fat Lady she's gone!" Ginny cried out, turning back to look as the painting was finally revealed to the anxious group. Three large claw marks made their way across the canvas, stretching from edge to edge as the colors bled and curled. The Fat Lady was nowhere to be seen, absent from the painting and spared the sensation of being clawed into threes.

Dumbledore then crashed through the crowds, pushing with angry hands that were stronger than their withered appearance let on. He stomped up to the painting, pausing with a gasp to stare at the cuts in the fabric. One old hand reached out, long nails brushing the curling painting and pushing it back to the wood before letting it fall prey to gravity once more. He turned to the other man with him, Argus Filch the castle caretaker, with narrowed blue eyes.

"Argus, search every painting for the Fat Lady, she must be found." The Headmaster hissed, all usual joy and hilarity gone from his voice as he spoke with utmost seriousness. Argus did not reply, simply curling one hand around his cat, Ms. Norris, and bringing the other hand up to point shakily out over the stairs.

"No need Headmaster," he began with a slight shake in his voice, "The Fat Lady's there."

The Fat Lady was in another painting of a sort of African plane, she crouched behind a large rhinoceros, whimpering as she eyed every student suddenly gathering around her. They all buzzed with excitement, the negative kind, each and every one of them wanting to know who could have attacked the Fat Lady.

"Please Fat Lady; tell us who did this to you." Dumbledore said urgently as he rushed to the small framed painting. The lady peered out from behind the rhino, still whimpering and squeaking in fear.

"Its him Headmaster," she gulped, almost swallowing his fear, "The one they all talk about! Sirius Black! He's here, in the castle!" She ducked behind the rhino again, missing the look of shock on the Headmaster's face, yet all the students caught it.

Percy Weasley immediately began to file students away, "Ravenclaws, back to your dormitories!" he crowed. Alphonse gave his brother a warning look, yet at the same time almost begging him not to go off and find this murderer.

"Bye Brother, Harry, Hermione, Ron." He whispered, pushing through the crowd. The foursome didn't hear what Dumbledore commanded next, only knowing that they were being filed back down the staircase away from their Common Room.

Ed let out a low groan, realizing what was happening as they finally arrived in the Great Hall. Immediately all the teachers were set to transfiguring sleeping bags upon the Headmaster's command. "They're not gonna let us sleep in our beds are they?" Ed hissed, glaring vehemently at the pasty blue sleeping bag he was suddenly handed.

"I suppose not." Harry whispered, his voice somewhat distant, as were his thoughts.

"The teachers are all just keeping us safe." Hermione said, taking her sleeping bag and striding across the hall to where the girls were directed to go. Ron glanced down at his, looking up and down the long rows that were steadily forming.

"Well, guess its time to tuck in for the night, mates." He said with a chuckle, tossing the bag down to the floor and leaning down to slip inside it.

"Nope, not sleepin in that thing." Ed snapped immediately, responding with anger about how it was transfigured when asked why. No one besides Alphonse knew why Ed had boycotted anything transfigured, but they knew better than to try and stop the blond. Ed instead decided to lay down beside Harry, taking off and spreading out his red coat on the floor as he did. He flopped down on his back, jacket and gloves still on, and tossed the sleeping bag to the side. "Much better!" he sighed.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as well as rolling over in their sleeping bags. The sky was swiftly switched from a stormy grey to clear night sky, stars curling in circles and spirals as they danced through the rafters. Harry noted with dull humor that both of his companions were asleep the moment the noise died down, soft snores soon flitting up from either side of him. Ron was in a tight ball in his sleeping bag, his mop of red hair barely visible over the lip of the blue bag. Ed was sprawled out on his back, his left hand over his stomach and his right hand lying on the floor directly like an arrow. Harry thought he saw something silver glint around Edward's wrist in the pale starlight, but dismissed the thought as the teen slowly dragged his right arm over to his side and draped it across his chest as well.

When everyone was asleep, that is, everyone but Harry, Dumbledore had the teachers make rounds around the perimeter and through the rows of sleeping children. The Headmaster himself joined Severus at one point, having a dangerous conversation without realizing they were being overheard.

* * *

**REVIEW! FREAKIN REVIEW PEOPLE! I've had a cruddy day, and some reviews would rrreeallllyyy make me happy! Doumo Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter 13

******Tadaaaa! New chapter! I couldn't stand there being no action, so I modified the Dementor Quidditch scene a bit! I hope it wasn't too long a wait for anyone, I really wasn't keeping track of time. I'll try to prewrite the next couple chapters so I can get on top of updating again! **

******Sooooo, enjoy this new chapter of The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prisoner of Azkaban! *dramatic drumroll***

******Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it, after saying it EVERY CHAPTER? Why yes, yes I do. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The morning brought with it a slightly disturbing Defense Against the Dark Arts class taught by Professor Snape since Lupin was absent. Once more Al and Ed were shocked at how un-equivalent this magic of the Wizarding worlds was. People turning into werewolves? Not possible. Not possible that Edward all but pushed it from his mind, yet still saving the information for later. He saved lots of information for later, almost everything the Gate had given him was 'saved for later' yet he would never let it out for fear his head would explode. Yet the werewolf information slightly intrigued him, so he placed it somewhere in his mind where it would be easily accessible, as if his mind was an endless filing cabinet.

After that, the next day happened to be the day of the first Quidditch match of the season, it also seemed to be the rainiest day in history. Ed an Al had been very _very_ confused when the word Quidditch popped up in the conversation, and then they had to face the consequences of asking about it.

"What's Quidditch? Harry, do you hear these two?" Ron roared as Al presented the question. "_What's Quidditch?_"

"We would like to know sometime today." Edward remarked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Alphonse elbowed him quickly, realizing that this was a topic Ron really was enthusiastic about and that Ed should not kill his joy.

"It's only the best game in all of history!" Ron said, tossing his arms out flamboyantly and smiling. "Harry is the youngest Seeker _ever, _also when we go see the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor today I can explain more to you!"

Alphonse and Edward nodded, knowing better than to object. They were indirectly being forced to go to this Quidditch game, in the pouring rain, with Dementors everywhere. It was not the ideal event to go and have fun at in Ed's opinion, and so he voiced it.

"No rain or Dementors will stop Quidditch!" Ron yelled before grabbing the brother's wrists and dragging them from the Common Room. Hermione followed patiently, shaking her head now and then with a small sympathetic smile on her face for the brothers. She had once been the victim of Ron's obsession with the Wizarding sport, so she could relate to the Elric's in this situation.

They all pulled their coats on, hurrying down to the Quidditch arena to get the bests seats on the Gryffindor side. Alphonse was unwillingly pulled along to the Gryffindor side after his attempt to escape to the Ravenclaws, but his brother was determined to make them both suffer Ron's wrath together.

"So what goes on now?" Alphonse asked politely as the rain drizzled around them. People began to flock the stadium, taking up almost every available seat without even noticing how wet the furniture was or the rain which steadily made them even wetter.

"Now the game starts!" Ron said, pointing as the team members quickly came out onto the field, shaking hands with the other team in a neat and orderly line. The four could barely recognize Harry from their place high up in the seats, only noticing him as he rocketed into the sky on his broom and hovered above the game.

"Why's he doin that?" Ed asked with a snort, pointing to the completely silent and still Harry.

Ron wasted no time explaining. "He's the Seeker for Gryffindor, Harry's goal in the game is to find and capture a tiny little golden ball that flies around. If he gets that the game is over and Gryffindor gets 500 points! Harry's never once missed the Snitch."

Edward nodded with an impressed look on his face, watching as Harry scanned the area as the sport raged below him and the rain raged above him. How the teen could see anything, that high up in the turbulent air, was a miracle in itself. Edward and Alphonse watched, slightly captivated as both Harry and the Ravenclaw seeker saw something, their heads whipping to the same place before they rocketed towards that small patch of air.

Everything seemed to happen at once, as time sped up to show the action instead of slowing down.

The two nearly collided, the Ravenclaw seeker pulling ahead of Harry as the thing they were chasing decided to be a bit more playful. The Snitch vaulted straight up into the sky, zooming invisibly through the clouds as it did, causing the two seekers to follow it up into the horrible clouds and roaring rain. Edward, Alphonse, Ron, and Hermione all craned their necks to an almost impossible angle, struggling to see the two teens as they swerved around each other. At one point, the Ravenclaw seeker all but disappeared from view, rocketing into the sky with one hand outstretched.

There was a violent flash, and thunder clapped through the stadium. Moments later the Ravenclaw seeker came tumbling from the sky, twisting and turning in a way that was not at all natural. Everyone in the crowd gasped collectively, and Edward silently mused that he would not be trying out for Quidditch anytime soon with his limbs - as they were natural conductors of electricity.

Harry soon disappeared from view as well, though many continued to stare at the violently flashing clouds and hazy shadows floating through the sky. All at once time slowed again, frost creeping through the rain and falling upon the spectators. It was suddenly cold, so very very cold, and all happiness drained from the previously happy and cheering crowd.

No one thought anything of it, instead opting to continue to scream and cheer. Though they still cheered, it lacked the joy and excitement it once held.

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward watched Dumbledore and multiple other teachers stand from their places. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. Edward stood as well, staring up with narrowed gold eyes at the darkening clouds. The hazy shapes continued to flit around, dancing in and out of the shadows of the cloud as they all seemed to migrate to _one place._"Oh no." Edward breathed, his eyes widening, before his brother or anyone could question him he bolted from the seat, rushing over other chairs and people as he went. Dumbledore turned to stare in slight shock at the young Gryffindor running up to him, gasping and panting with panicked gold eyes. One message was clear though.

"There's Dementors up there," Edward gasped breathlessly, "And they're after Harry!"

It was in that frightening moment, as Dumbledore turned to stare at the sky in utter _rage and terror _that Harry fell. The dark haired Gryffindor plummeted from the skies like a rock in the sea. Huge shadowy Dementors swooped down after the boy, reaching out to grab the fluttering Seeker cloak. One managed to snag a hold of Harry's broom, tossing it into the wind where it flew away without its master. Dumbledore yelled a charm in a strangely calm voice, though Edward never heard it.

Edward was gasping, his right hand flying upwards to clutch at his chest where his heart was. _'No please not again!' _he pleaded in his mind, glaring weakly at the Dementors as they effected him even from a distance. Someone pulled on his waist, tugging him down from the steps he had been standing on and on top of someone else.

"Brother! Brother, answer me!" Alphonse pleaded weakly as he pulled his brother down from the steps. The older instantly slumped, still clutching his heart and gasping for breath in the cold air. Harry was gasping as well, laying flat in the center of the Quidditch pitch as the Dementors swarmed throughout the stadium.

Dumbledore was enraged, throwing a short glance to Edward and then Harry before stomping down the sandy ground beneath the stadium. He held his wand in the air, screaming something so loud and so frightening, and then white light burst from his wand. The Dementors screeched in pain and terror, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears as the group of wraiths fled the grounds.

Then both Harry and Edward knew no more.

* * *

**MWAHAHAAHAAAAA! Something finally HAPPENED! YYYYEEEESSSSS!**

**Okay, just a few things I've been thinking about that I don't wanna flamed for anytime soon. So, as a precaution, I'm addressing them now!**

**1. I am focusing on Edward a lot, just so you know, so a lot of stuff is going to be happening to him mainly.**

**2. Al may not seem like he's doing that much, but don't worry, I have plans for him! XD **

**3. This chapter specifically: the Dementors affected Ed as well because he, like Harry, has true horrors in his past! ^^**

**OKAY, NO MORE! I love you all, readers, mainly reviewers, so why don't you make me happy and press that little button and write what you think about this chapter! Pretty please? PPPLLEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So yup, I got ahead on writing the chapters! Now I MIGHT be able to upload more regularly, but I really have no scedual when to upload, so SORRY! XD Right now enjoy this chapter which once again has no action or climax or anything what so ever! YAYAYAYAYAYAAAY!**

**Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I could own Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter? REALLY? I'm glad you have such faith in me, but I own neither.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_"He looks kinda pale, dontcha think?"_

_"Well what did you expect?"_

_"Yeah, how about we toss you off the astronomy tower and see what you look like!" _

The voices peaking into Harry's mind awoke him, chasing the darkness from the edges of his vision as he opened his bright green eyes ever so slowly. His friends immediately saw him, Ron and Hermione smiling happily as they pushed the mischievous Weasley twins - Fred and George - away from the bedside.

Harry allowed a small smile to cross his face, the concern and care of all those around him warming him to the heart and chasing away any lingering sadness. He pushed himself from the bed with his elbows, unaware of the cuts marring his face as he smiled and righted himself.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione whispered from where she was perched on his bed, her brown eyes were full of worry, and Harry smirked at his friend.

"Oh, brilliant!" he remarked sarcastically, still shifting in his bed.

Fred, or was it George, popped up on his side, smiling, "You gave us a right good scare there, mate. You and little Eddy." the twin said, helping himself to the seat at the side of Harry's bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked in confusion. For all he knew he just fell of his broom, and Edward had been sitting in the stands. But wait… memories began to piece into his head, and the young Gryffindor almost groaned as he remembered the frightful chase the Dementors had put up. Now glancing around, he realized neither Alphonse nor Edward were present at his bedside either.

"You fell of your broom!" Ron informed him quickly, Harry threw him a glance, grabbing for his glasses and leveling a deadpan expression at his friend.

"No really?" he remarked, in retrospect he was acting rather harsh. "I meant the match, who won?" Hermione glanced behind her, standing up from the bed as she shook her head determinedly.

"No one blames you Harry." she said, before explaining about how furious Dumbledore had been as he sent off the Dementors with a wave of his wand. Harry shook his head, just knowing that Gryffindor had lost, and was about to voice his anger before Ron stepped through the crowd.

"One other thing you should know… when you fell, your broom kinda blew into the Whomping Willow…" Ron paused, unraveling the blanket he held in his hands, revealing broken chips of wood. "Well…" the red head held up the handle of the boom, showing the cracked surface and splinters barely keeping it together. Harry's broom, one of his most prized positions, was broken and gone forever. Everyone knew brooms were unfixable, everyone knew that once a broom broke, you never got it back.

"I can fix it."

Every head in the room swiveled over to the sound of the voice, eyes locking on Edward with slight shock as the blond walked in with a smile. Alphonse was no where to be seen, which was a shock in itself at seeing the brothers separate in a time that wasn't classes.

"How can you fix it," Harry began, slightly annoyed, "Once a broom is broken it can never be fixed!"

Edward shrugged, still smiling. Though the more Harry scrutinized the blond, the more he saw how pale and drawn the boy was. "I have my ways." he said simply, walking over and taking the bundle of twigs and sticks from Ron without a second thought.

"It'll be fixed in three days!" he said, throwing a fox-like grin over his shoulder as he left the room, leaving a very shocked group of Gryffindors in his wake.

"I'm sorry about your broom Harry." Professor Lupin apologized the next time they met. Harry and Edward were long out of the hospital wing, currently enjoying a small hike through the forest with their professor as the other students had fun at Hogsmead once more.

"I'm fixing it!" Edward piped up behind the man. Lupin looked back at the blond, a faint smile crossing his face.

"Of course you are." He said, decided to humor the boy. Edward humphed, knowing that the teacher did not believe him, nor did Harry, but he would fix the broom. When he finally managed to determine the makeup of the blasted thing, Harry's broom would be as good as new thanks to alchemy.

"Professor," Harry whispered suddenly, unexpectedly, his eyes trained on the ground as he walked on. "Why do the Dementors affect us so? I mean, more than anyone else." he continued, his voice sounding curious and yet so very broken at the same time. Ed frowned behind the two as Lupin turned to look at the two teens, letting out a small sigh.

"Well, I suspect it's because there are true horrors in your past, both of you, horrors that your classmates can hardly imagine." Remus whispered, laying a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. He had become somewhat of a father figure to the young wizard, ever since revealing he had been a candidate for god-father. When Harry had asked who was eventually chosen, however, Lupin had not replied.

"Well, my life's been all sunshine and butterflies so that can't be the reason." Ed said sarcastically with a roll of his honey gold eyes, placing his hands behind his head and lofting his elbows into air as he scoffed. "Really."

Abruptly, the professor was looming before the two boys, his eyes soft as he stared at them. "Listen!" he hissed, "You are _not _weak, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He said reassuringly. Edward gulped, wondering when the sudden lump had formed in his throat, and Harry slowly looked back down.

"I'm scared professor." He admitted slowly.

"Well, I'd consider you a fool if you weren't!" Lupin responded quickly and loudly, he sounded almost like he wanted to say something more, but thought better of it.

"We need to know how to fight them." Edward said strongly, stepping up to the man's side, "You can teach us, _professor._" He said with a cocky smile, covering up the tendril of fear he felt wrapping inside him. He was not allowed to be afraid, not allowed to be weak, which was why he needed to fight these Dementors. He needed to turn this fear into something hot and violent he could _act on._

Harry caught on quickly, "Yes, you made that Dementor on the train go away!" he piped up, all too suddenly enthusiastic.

Remus blanched, turned with tired eyes to the two boys, "There was only one last night." He whispered, though he knew by the way Edward's eyes were burning – he had never seen such _determination _before – that his excuse was inadequate.

"But you still made it go away." Edward snapped.

The man suddenly stopped, the two teens halting beside him as they came to the Hogwarts lake. A small island was placed out in the center, a lonely island in a small sea surrounded by land which it could not join. The professor sighed, staring out at the calming sight, the waves lapping lightly at the tree-line, as if begging him to either continue or stop.

"I don't claim to be an expert." He began, glancing to the two boys who stood at his sides. One, short and colored like the sun, and the other tall and pale with the eyes of his mother. He had to protect them. "But since the Dementors have taking a liking to you two." Another excuse, "then perhaps I should teach you."

A frightening expression curled across Edward's features. A fox like smile with fangs and all, his gold eyes narrowed as he nodded thankfully at his teacher. Harry was the opposite; simply choosing to express his gratitude in the way he smiled silently at his teacher.

Remus began the one condition he had, yet had not informed them of, "But after the holidays." He could hear the rebuttal on Ed's lips, "for now, I need to rest." The conversation was closed, and both boys now had something to look forwards to after Christmas.

* * *

**Anyone know how Edo's gonna fix Harry's broom? Its rather obvious... and I just realized AL ISN'T IN THIS CHAPTER! GAH! Oh well, he can get more spotlight someother time! Sooooo... I think you know what I'm going to ask now, right readers? But instead of asking, I will recite a poem!**

**A reader that reads and reviews, **

**Is the best reader there can be.**

**But a reader that reads without comment,**

**Shall be unkind for all history!**

***takes bow* thank you, thank you so much! NOW REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

******This chapter rather veers off my usual writing style, why it does I really don't know. I don't exactly have a set writing style, and many times it will change drastically, soooo, thats why this chapter may read a little differently! I'm glad I could get this up today, since I've been busy lately with a ton of school work and other random stuffs that I will not go into detail at this moment, but yeah, glad I could get this chapter up for you peoples! **

******So, enjoy this next chapter of The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prisoner of Azkaban (abbreviated tFMAatPoA... wow, long abbreviation)**

**I... Own... *dramatic drumroll* NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hogsmead in the winter, it was truly a wonderful sight. Each and every student, all from third year to seventh, flooded the front courtyard of the magnificent school. That is, each and every student, minus two.

Edward was perfectly content to curl up in the Gryffindor common room like a cat by the fire, with his eyes scanning a book he had chosen for a bit of light reading (Paracelsus's***** Alchemical Theory In Medicine), and a large bar of chocolate across from him (he had grown rather addicted to the treat.)

However, Harry was not as easily sated as Ed was. He stood, staring with darkened green eyes out at the scattering children. Three immediately caught his eye, a head of red hair, a head of bushy brown, and a head of short caramel colored hair. They were laughing, as if not one (or two) of their group was missing, and that was what compelled Harry to do what he had done.

The boy snuck into the Gryffindor common room, though the reason why he was sneaking had escaped his mind. A head of golden hair was just visible over the edge of a chair, the fire roaring as his companion quickly turned the pages of a large book. In a moment, Harry had crept past Ed and up into the dorms, returning a moment later with a shimmering – almost translucent – cloak.

Only for him to find Edward standing before the exit to the common room, effectively blocking the way out.

The strange boy raised a golden eyebrow at the shimmering cloak, and Harry quickly tried to conceal it behind his back. "What is that?" Edward asked, "Something magic," he concluded quickly, noticing the way Harry was concealing it. "You're going to Hogsmead aren't you?" he snapped, astounding Harry with his logic, though in retrospect it wasn't that hard to figure out.

The wizard only nodded at his friend's sudden betrayed expression, the gold eyes filling with longing and he knew he shouldn't have left Ed out. "It's an invisibility cloak." He admitted.

"Is there room for two to hide under it?" Edward asked quickly, and when Harry nodded, the two suddenly found themselves trudging through the heavy snow, a large cloak draped over them.

The cloak kept them thoroughly concealed, and had they taken their footprints into account, the two might have made it to the village scratch free. They had also forgotten to take the notorious Weasley twins into account, never realizing that the two liked to stay a little later than the other Hogsmead goers to catch any lingering students. The two did enjoy their pranks. So Edward and Harry were pushed off their feet, landing in the snow for a split second before each twin had grabbed one of them.

"Agh, guys, lemme go!" Harry growled angrily, unaware that he and Edward had somehow managed to safely stay under the invisibility cloak.

"Clever you two," began one twin,

"But not clever enough!" the other ended. Whether it was Fred or George that began or ended was an impossible question to answer.

"Besides," they continued, now together, "We've got a better way." And they continued to drag a kicking and screaming Ed and Harry into a stone hallway just off the edge of the courtyard. The two barely listened as Ed and Harry protested that they were attempting to get to Hogsmead, instead informing them that they were just _that _predictable.

The twins deposited Edward and Harry on the stairs in the small stone hallway, pulling the cloak off them with a solid tug. The two younger teens scowled, Fred and George smirking at them in triumph. "What do you want?" Ed snapped, crossing his arms over one another. He really should have worn something warmer; his automail was beginning to ache.

"Like we said, we have a better way to get to Hogsmead." Fred said, pulling something from his inner jacket pocket and depositing it in Harry's lap. The bespectacled boy glanced down owlishly at the piece of bleached parchment.

"It's just parchment!" he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice after he had looked over the object.

"Just parchment he says!" George scoffed in amusement. "Really Harry, you ought to know better than that!" The twin pulled his wand out, as did the other. Fred placed his wand on the fold of the ancient paper with a smile. "It's more than _just parchment!_"

Fred smirked, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Ink spread out in pools and swirls from where the wand tip touched the paper. Intricate designs curled across the wrinkles and folds, calligraphy scrawling out tilting words across the top.

Harry adjusted his glasses, hesitantly reading the title. "Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly bring to you… The Marauder's Map!" he pulled the folds apart, watching as the last of the ink was replied to a small staircase before noticing the moving footprints. "Is this a map of… Hogwarts?" he whispered in awe.

"Got that right mate!" Fred said gleefully.

"It shows where everyone is," George continued.

"What they're doing,"

"Every minute,"

"Of every day!" They finished in sequence, Ed sending them a deadpan glare.

"You guys gotta stop that." He said before looming over Harry's shoulder to glance at the map. "Hey, is that Dumbledore?" he asked after a moment, pointing a pair of footsteps pacing in circles around the area labeled 'Dumbledore's office.' The footsteps, coincidentally, had a small sketched in scroll hovering above them, bearing the words 'Headmaster Dumbledore.'

"Yep, he's in his office pacing." George, or was it Fred, began.

"He does that a lot!" The other twin finished, Ed shot them another glare, and they instantly silenced.

"Hey, there's us too!" Harry whispered with a small smile. "Harry Potter," he pointed to the small scroll above the stationary footprints, "Fred and George Weasley." He pointed out that Fred was on the left and George on the right, "And…" the boy paused for a moment, his brow furrowing in confusion before he glanced to Ed, "_Major _Edward Elric?"

Ed only just managed not to blanch through years of crafting a mask to hide his emotions. "What?" he snapped, ripping the paper from an unsuspecting Harry's hands. "I'm no major." He turned his bright gold eyes to the twins. "Your map's got a glitch!" he scoffed.

The twins blinked simultaneously – a fact that was slightly frightful – before something seemed to light behind their eyes. They made two small "Aaahhhh!"s of realization before bending over the map in Ed's hand. "I suppose it does have a glitch Gred." George said with a small frown, though he continued to glance up at Edward.

"Yes well," the other twin swiftly changed the topic, "The best way to get to Hogsmead is this passage here." He pointed to a small nearly concealed hallway. "It leads straight under Honeydukes cellar. Oh, and keep the map, you need it more than we do." Harry and Edward nodded in confirmation, the second prepared to tuck the map into his pocket, but a tight grip from Fred held him back.

"Now, before you close it up you have to tap it and say," he said it himself as he placed his wand on the paper, "Mischief managed."

The twins ended in harmony, "Otherwise anyone could read it." The ink slowly began to dry up, uncurling as drops floated away and footsteps faded into the tan color of it. The full gravity of what the two younger teens were being handed fell upon them. Edward smiled his dangerous grin again, all his teeth showing as he tapped the pocket of his bright red coat.

"On no worries." He whispered, "No one's gonna read it but us." And Harry had a sinking suspicion that not even Ron, Hermione, or Al would be let in on this little secret of theirs.

* * *

**Okay, if anyone managed to see that little * right next to Paracelsus, there's a reason for that. I have recently begun researching actual alchemy, and Paracelsus (also known as ****Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus _von Hohenheim) _was a major alchemist studying medicine and was said to have obtained a Philosopher's Stone. I put him in there simply for the joy of torturing Edo with the fact that Hiromu Arakawa used Paracelsus's name - Von Hohenhiem - for Ed's dad... whom Ed hates... and would never be caught dead reading a book written by him... and who didn't know that the book I put in his hands was written by his dear old dad... mwahaha.**

******So, long explanation overwith, I would (like every other chapter) much appreciate if you reviewed! I'm not gonna do a poem this time (though many people enjoyed that) but the message is still the same. So please, for the sake of all the starving children in this world (wth?) REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**PEOPLE! READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE: I'm going to be addressing a few things right here, right now. A few problems and/or questions I've come across in reviews and in the plot of this story.**

**1. For those of you wondering if I'm going to be going canon the whole time, following the HP plot just with the Elrics added in, I am. Later on though, when things get more intense and Sirius actually enters, I'm going to split off into my own plot which will have FMA elements and such. But hey, every fic can't have perfect plots, and I have a nasty habit of leaving holes in mine.**

**2. If you have left me a message or review on the chapter with the Quidditch match, saying that it was against Hufflepuff and not Ravenclaw, I WILL ignore it. There's this little thing out there called creative license, okay? I can alter the HP and FMA worlds as much as I like for this story. I made it against Ravenclaw for a reason, not because I messed up. **

**3. I know other authors have had problems with this, and now I know why they were so angry. If you leave me a flame, or insult my story, please don't be a coward and not sign it. Not like I would reply to someone that cruel anyway, but at least sign into your account before you leave a flame. And if you don't have a Fanfiction account, well, what the heck are you doing reviewing? Plus, the poem that someone said was horrible, and that I should stop before I kill myself, the poem was a JOKE to get people to review. **

**4. THAT IS ALL... for now I think...**

**Sooo, here's a new chapter, oh yeah, I'd like to warn you all first that the next chapter will be NOTHING BUT ANGST. So if you don't like angst, or mentions of death, don't read the next chapter, because there's nothing happy in it... AT ALL **

**Enjoy this chapter though! YAY! I had fun writing the scene where Malfoy get's snowballed XD**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. (ran out of ideas for creative disclaimers, hahaha)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

If anyone had been paying attention in Honeydukes cellar, the employees may have noticed the small square of wood that was a different color from the rest a long time ago. However, no one particularly felt like they were _paid _to pay attention, so the rather large square of stone went unnoticed. But, if on the right day, in the right month, in the right year, one might have noticed two pairs of eyes peering from the trap door. One pair was fiery and golden, and the other pair was calm and green. In an instant, Harry decided that they couldn't risk anyone paying attention that day, so he twirled the invisibility cloak around himself and Edward before pushing the discolored rock to the side, clambering out of the hole, and replacing the rock.

The two boys slowly crept up the stairway into the main shop of Honeydukes, thankful no one had chosen that moment to go _down _the stairs. If someone had, they would have crashed into a pair of invisible teens and gone tumbling down the incline with said teens, not to mention Ed and Harry's cover would be blown.

Edward chuckled darkly as he plucked a lollipop from an unsuspecting boy's hand – Neville? – when the two passed through the shop. The door swung open as they left, a happy ringing sound signaling the exit of what seemed to the rest of the people merely air. In an instant the frigid cold swept the lollipop from Ed's hand, and he then occupied said appendage with rubbing at his right shoulder. Harry glanced to his friend, draped beneath the cloak with him, wondering why exactly he was rubbing in that one singular spot.

The thought was whisked away however, as the two occupied themselves with finding Ron, Hermione, and Alphonse.

Meanwhile, the three that Harry and Ed were searching for were standing on the edge of Hogsmead. A long rickety fence separated them and the large expanse of land that led to the infamous Shrieking Shack. Alphonse was standing in the only open spot of fence, his arms crossed as he examined the faraway building with intense scrutiny.

"Do you want to get closer?" Hermione asked suddenly, surprising both boys into turning towards her with slightly wide eyes. "I mean, to the Shrieking Shack."

Ron blanched even more if was possible, as he detested being so near the shack in the first place. "Oh, no, I'm fine here."

Alphonse's reaction was different though, and he cocked his head with a small frown. "I would actually, maybe see _why _it's called the Shrieking Shack-" Alphonse was interrupted however by the arrival of three Slytherins, three Slytherins who they knew all too well.

"Well well, searching for your dream home?" Malfoy sneered, tugging down on the hat which concealed his platinum blond hair. He began attacking Ron directly, "Pretty nice, isn't Weasley? Doesn't your family sleep in one room?"

Ron glared at the bully, "You shut your mouth Malfoy."

A ferret like smile curled across the other's face, crossing his arms as he smirked, "Oooo, not very friendly! Boys," the two other Slytherins behind him perked up. "I think it's time we taught Weasley how to respect his superiors." Malfoy stated cockily, pulling his jacket up a little tighter.

Alphonse narrowed his eyes, moving to stand beside his friends as Hermione took a strong step forwards. "Hope you don't mean yourself!" she snapped, as Al nodded beside her.

Malfoy's face immediately twisted, morphing into an expression of disgust and loathing, "How dare you talk to me, you filthy little _Mud blood!" _

That's when the first snowball flew.

It hit Malfoy in the side of the face, knocking his head to the side as he spluttered in cold and shock. The entire group glanced around, Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaw all staring at the wide expanse of emptiness around them. There was no one there to throw the snowball.

"Who's there?" Draco demanded, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.

His only answer was another snowball, appearing from midair and hurtling towards him with frightening accuracy. It once again hit him in the side of the face, smashing the boy backwards into his cronies as he let out a yelp of surprise. More snowballs began to barrage the snakes, and Malfoy pushed weakly on the one next to him, "Don't just stand there, do something!"

The attacks were soon directed at the henchmen, one's hat being pulled over his eyes and the other's pants being pulled down to the snow. He bent over, reaching for the belt of his trousers before he was kicked forwards, landing with a scream in the cold frozen water. Meanwhile, the one whose hat had been pulled down was being spun in circles by his scarf. He fell unexpectedly, landing in the snow just in time to trip a retreating Malfoy. The blond was spun into the snow, all too soon picked up by his feet and dragged down the pathway. Alphonse leapt to the side, out of the opening in the fence, as Malfoy was pulled through by his feet. The teen let out a scream of terror as the Shrieking Shack came closer, leaping up and running as fast as he could once his feet were released.

"Outta the way!" He yelled in terror, pushing his own cronies to the ground as he scrambled away. Hermione and Alphonse were nearly doubled over laughing, Ron shouting happy insults at the three snake's retreating backs.

Then, Al was suddenly laughing for an entirely new reason, his face turning red as he clutched at his sides. Something was tickling him, and he felt for sure he would burst. In an instant, the tassels of Ron's hat began to jump and dance, causing the ginger to blink owlishly at them in slight fear for a split second. Hermione's long hair joined the dance, which was what broke the illusion.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, and the dark haired boy revealed himself, laughing loudly with his friends. Though, strange as it was, Alphonse was still doubled over with forced laughter, trying to stop the fingers lightly ghosting over his sides and tickling him. He realized who it was with Harry all too soon, pushing his hands out and smiling with a satisfied huff as he managed to hit something and force the ghost away.

"Brother!" he yelped, and then Edward was revealed, a bright smile on his flushed face and his gold eyes dancing with evil glee.

Ron still seemed spooked though by the animation of his hat tassels, and he turned to the two with a white face. "Bloody hell Harry," he said slowly, "that was _not _funny!" The statement only served to make the situation all the more humorous.

Moments later, the group was walking down the streets of Hogsmead, chattering wildly with smiles on their faces. Somehow, the topic of the Marauder's Map came to light, and the friends were soon caught in a less than heated argument.

"Never told me about any Marauder's Map." Ron grumbled under his breath, Hermione huffed, quickly replying with false enthusiasm.

"But you two aren't going to keep it are you? You're giving it to McGonagall, _right?" _But immediately upon seeing the look of rage on Ed's face she knew she had mentioned the wrong teacher.

"Why would I give this to that crazy lady?" he snapped, holding up the blank parchment for a split second before stuffing it back in his pocket. "Plus… she'd have no use for it." He sneered. Hermione leaned back slightly, her brown eyes flickering around to find something, anything, to get them off this topic.

"Oh look, Madame Rosmerta! Ron fancies her!" Hermione goaded, pointing over to the nice looking inn keeper. The lady was currently hanging a sign, hammering away with a frown on her face in the snow. She was not even wearing a coat.

"I do not!" Ron shot back indignantly, glaring at his friend for a moment before crossing his arms and looking away. He looked back however, when the name _"Harry Potter?" _erupted into the air. The five turned, all seeing the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Professor McGonagall. Fudge and McGonagall were seen quickly shushing Rosmerta, forcing her into the pub with conspiratorial whispers.

When the remaining four turned to their bespectacled friend, they were surprised to find him missing.

"Harry!" Edward snarled, reaching out and groping mid-air as he stalked after the disembodied footprints steadily approaching the pub. The door was swung open, their invisible friend slipping inside without so much as a word. Ed and the others raced to the door, a metal hand throwing it open with a glare.

"No under-aged wizards allowed in today!" one of many disembodied heads snapped at the group. They jingled on chains like bells, smirking and giggling at Edward's look of outrage.

"Shut the darn door!" another head howled. Edward growled at them.

"Shut the hell up!" he retorted, slamming the door in their faces as Ron uttered a final insult of "Thickheads!" The four proceeded to wait outside the pub, taking turns peering into the small window in the old wooden entry door. They were waiting for any sign of Harry, any at all. Eventually, people decided they wanted to actually enter the pub, forcing the foursome to move themselves to a lonely bench on the other side of the street. It was there they waited for Harry to return.

* * *

**Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Reviews make the world go round, and they keep me writing! YAY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BEWARE: if you no like angst, turn around now. This ENTIRE chapter is aaaannnngggsssstttttt. I warn you, don't say I didn't! So no flames for this, I HAS RIGHTS (to no grammer!) **

**After this is when my own plot will be coming in, soooo, TURNING POINT YYYAAAYYYYY! Though I will still be using a few lines from the movie and maybe a scene or two, so if something is canon to a T, it's there because I need it to be. **

**ENJOY THE ANGST! I HOPE IT THOUROUGHLY DEPRESSES YOUUUU!**

**I has no ownership to nothing. (Double negative?)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

None of them knew how long they had been sitting there, out on the lonely bench in the cold cold air. Edward was seriously starting to worry about his automail ports, if they throbbed any more he'd surely be unable to move. Finally though, the pub door was swung open by an invisible force, said force slamming into a group of carolers. The singers toppled over, letting up harmonious shouts of terror as the un-seeable boy plowed through them in his haste. Hermione, Ron, Al, and Ed walked through them in a short four person train, Hermione muttering apologies to the carolers as they chased after their companion.

They followed the footprints all through the town, heading back in the direction of the infamous Shrieking Shack. Once there, however, the footsteps veered away, heading into the grove of trees bordering on the edge of the fence. Within the forest was a small clearing, a rock perched on the edge with an invisible figure sitting upon it. Al and Ed froze upon hearing the muted sobs, and Ron and Hermione inched forwards ever so slowly. It took the intelligent girl a moment to locate the cloak's edge, yanking it off with an agonizingly slow pace to reveal a flushed Harry with tear tracks down his cheeks.

The boy looked up at his friends, at all of his friends, and began the sad tale. "H-he… he was their friend!" he whispered, obviously referring to Sirius Black. "And he betrayed them!" the boy's green eyes hardened at the thought of the family he never had, all thanks to one filthy man. "He was their FRIEND!" he roared, fire burning in his eyes, and Alphonse was amazed at how close the fire came to the one he saw almost always in his brother's eyes. "I hope he finds me!" Harry continued, his breaths leaving him in heavy and angry pants, "Because when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he finds me," he paused, as if for dramatic effect, "I'm gonna KILL HIM!" The enraged roar echoed around the clearing, carrying the promise to the ends of the earth. Everyone stayed silent, staring in shock at their hurting friend.

The sound of a soft muffled clapping broke the silence.

Edward was standing behind Alphonse, his eyes cold as he gazed at the sobbing boy. He clapped, bringing his hands together over and over as he watched the boy's anger rise. "Wonderful Harry, just wonderful." He said with a faint cynical smile. "Now tell me what you're really going to do."

Harry stood up shakily, glaring at this boy who doubted him, "I'm going to kill Sirius Black, I told you!" he snapped, and Ed only shook his head.

"Really Harry, I've seen the eyes of a killer. You're not a killer." He replied with a smirk. Al faintly tugged on his sleeve, _begging_ for him to stop, but Ed would not _could not _until Harry understood what his statement and promise truly meant.

"What would you know?"

Alphonse stiffened with a sharp intake of breath, his grey eyes widening as he frantically continued pulling on his brother's sleeve, desperate for Ed to just _be quiet for once._ Edward simply pushed him off, a light tap yet forceful enough for Al. "I know quite a lot actually!" Ed responded quickly, as if he were talking about the weather "There are many types of killers you know. The ones that do it for pleasure, for the sole feeling of someone's blood and life and flesh slipping between their fingers as they chop them into tiny pieces." He hissed, beginning his explanation, no longer sounding so nonchalant, "There are those killers that somehow justify what they're doing, like saying it's their mission from God or something like that." Edward's eyes narrowed with each word, "There are those killers that kill because they are asked too, having no other choice than to obey orders. There are those that don't kill but have to _watch, _suffering through all the blood as someone gets torn apart before their eyes." His own eyes were mere animalistic slits, his hands fisted at his sides and his cocky attitude gone. "And then there are those killers, that small group, which did not mean to kill. They killed by accident, spiraling backwards into insanity, and then they resign themselves to what they have become…

**_"Murderers."_**

Both Harry and Edward were glaring at each other, though Harry's violent gaze was slightly diluted by Ed's small speech. Alphonse was trembling by his brother's side, his eyes downcast and shadowed, Hermione and Ron staring open mouthed at the blond.

"Do you really want to stoop to _his_ level Harry?" Ed whispered, his voice taking on a new tone, no longer dark and frightening, but like that of an imploring child. "Do you want to lose your innocence, just for one death that the world will keep turning without? The world won't stop just because of one person, it will keep going, and soon enough, no one will even remember Sirius Black, or Harry Potter, or Edward Elric."

Harry shook his head violently, desperately trying to keep Edward's words from him, trying to keep them from sounding so _true. _"Y-you don't k-know anything, ANYTHING!" Harry roared, his voice trembling in sudden fear of his friend and how true his words were. He took an abrupt and unexpected swing at the alchemist, his fist pulsing out before he could even think to draw his wand. Edward merely swung his torso backwards, dodging the clumsy punch and watching as Harry took another blind swing at the empty air where the blond once stood.

"I don't know anything, do I?" he said with one eyebrow cocked, he brought one finger up, tapping at his temple with a faint blank smile, "Oh well, I guess all this knowledge shoved inside my head means nothing then." Then he turned in the snow, walking from the clearing without another word. Alphonse still trembled, his own eyes in an angry glare as he desperately wanted to _let it all out, and get rid of his pain._

"Stupid brother, stupid stupid stupid!" The young boy suddenly cried in outrage, spinning around to violently punch the nearest thing. A tree happened to be that thing, Al's fist burying itself deep within the bark over and over again until pain finally began to set in. Hermione was instantly at his side, her eyes widening when Al pulled his fist back to reveal the blood dripping from his cut knuckles. But Al didn't care; he merely shook his injured – probably broken – hand and continued to glare in the direction his brother had stalked off in.

"We're gonna haveta keep asking explanations from you two aren't we?" Ron piped up in the background, trying to make light of the situation and failing "So… what just happened?" he asked slowly.

"Edward is currently blaming himself for something he doesn't need to blame himself for, and he's trying to stop Harry from becoming a murderer by tellin him a few examples." Al sighed, the pain in his hand finally starting to register, sharp and pounding with each pulse of his heart. He had to remember he wasn't invincible now, he could get hurt and bleed like everyone else now that he had a body.

"How would he know all that though?" Hermione asked slowly, casting a wary glance at the still silent Harry.

Alphonse merely shrugged, "Brother and I have not exactly had what you would call a normal childhood." He whispered ever so slowly, feeling as if he could trust his new friends with this small bit of their past, "Every description Ed gave, fit at least one person we have met." He finished, the unspoken sentence hanging in the air, _"The last one… brother was describing himself…" _though the Gryffindor trio didn't need to know that.

Ron blanched the color of the snow around them, Hermione pulling a hand to her mouth which formed in a horrified 'O' shape. Harry looked up sharply, his green eyes wide behind his misted glasses. There truly was a much deeper mystery behind these brothers, and all at once the three silently became determined to discover that mystery, more determined than ever before to help their new friends.

"Brother doesn't want you to kill someone Harry," Alphonse said, looking soberly at the black haired boy, "He wasn't being mean or rude or insensitive, he was just trying to find a way that would get through to you." The boy continued, he then sighed, shaking out his bleeding hand as he let a small humorless smile light his face, "I'm always gonna be left behind to explain to you guys aren't I? I'm always gonna have to fix brother's mistakes." he said with a chuckle.

"You seem more logical than Ed, are you sure you're not the older brother?" Hermione asked, desperate to break the group out of their current conversation. Alphonse began to laugh slowly, giving no reply. The laugh built up and up, and soon the boy was bent over clutching his sides with howling laughter. Hermione blinked, certainly not expecting this reaction from the boy, and as soon as the younger calmed down he nodded with a smile.

"No, I'm not the older brother," he began, only interrupting himself with a small almost nostalgic giggle of sorts, "Though over the years many people have thought I was. Ed was furious, thinking they were talking about his height instead of his maturity." The younger Elric snickered. Hermione gave a small "ah!" of realization, her own chuckles mixing in with Alphonse's at the thought of the explosive blond's reaction to that certain question.

Meanwhile, as Hermione and Alphonse were simultaneously comforting each other – albeit unknowingly – Ron was slowly inching towards his best friend. He had been friends with Harry since the beginning of Hogwarts, and it was time to put that friendship to use. Harry was back to sitting on the lone rock, his head in his pale hands as he made no sound or movement at all, and that scared Ron. "Hey Harry?" he said carefully. "You alright there, mate?"

"No."

The one word answer startled Ron, as he hadn't expected an answer at all. "Well…"

"He's right."

Again, Ron blinked, startled once more by being cut off and also by the sentence that Harry had whispered. "Well, he did sound convincing…" Ron began, but Harry turned his green eyes to him with a deadpan look.

"He was right, with everything…" the boy whispered, unaware he had gained the attention of Hermione and Alphonse as well, "But I'll still kill Sirius Black. I'm still going to kill him! I don't care what Ed says!" He was left huffing breathlessly with the fire put behind his promise. He stood up, pulling his scarf tighter and shrugging on his coat with force in every step. His friends took at least two steps back, and Alphonse merely let his sad disappointed eyes catch Harry's for a split second before the green eyes were dragged away.

Edward watched from the ring of trees, the wind blowing his hair as it hid his tortured eyes from view. Both of his arms were stuck in his pockets, and the boy sighed before shoving them in further and turning around. He stalked through the trees until he came back to Hogsmead, steadily managing to avoid anyone and everyone as he snuck back into Honeydukes and through the trap door. He disappeared a moment later into the tunnel, into the darkness.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO MUCH ANGST WHY DID I WRITE THAT EDO NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Also sorry for how short this chapter is! I know I said my own plotline would be coming in soon, but the story will still follow the movie, because I need the same (or as close as I can get) outcome at the end. Soooo, you really aren't going to see big changes until later... **

**Oh well! Enjoy this chapter! **

**I. OWN. EVERYTHING! *Ed and Harry come in, glare at me* I. OWN. NOTHING. *Ed smacks me on the head anyway* OOOwwww...**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Are you sure of this?" came the question one afternoon, long after Christmas and winter itself. Edward had still not returned Harry's broom, a topic the boy thought about bringing up, but currently both were occupied. Professor Lupin stood on a high up balcony, above a sort of rotating thing Ed was still curious about, and he stared down on the two boys. "This is very advanced magic, well beyond your years and knowledge." The man continued.

Edward scoffed, crossing his arms slowly across his chest, "I think I can handle it." He said confidently, "Plus I can't stand being helpless, at least gimme a way to torture the suckers." The blond added after a moment of consideration. Harry only nodded, a resolute smile on his face.

"Fine," Lupin breathed in defeat. "Now the spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm, ever hear of it." Harry shook his head in a wild no, and Ed only cocked an eyebrow. "Well, the incantation is simple, 'Expecto Patronum,' say it with me." He commanded, walking down from the platform.

The two teens took out their wands, experimentally flicking them as they repeated, "Expecto Patronum."

"Now, the spell is fueled by happiness, and forces the Dementors away with a shield you make off that happiness." Lupin instructed them. "Now, choose a happy memory, one of your happiest… how about Harry goes first."

Ed nodded, stepping back and running up to the balcony where Lupin had previously been. He leaned over the edge, his automail arm hanging loosely over the edge of the railing with his left hand holding his head up as he watched with narrowed calculating eyes. Professor Lupin stationed himself behind an immensely large chest, locks and bolts lining its opening and sides. The man glanced up to Harry whispering something helpful before he told the boy to prepare himself.

In the wave of a hand, the locks on the chest slid away, something black and foul swooping from its depths to loom over Harry. "Expecto Patronum!" was shot into the sky, but nothing more than a simple wisp of blue spread from the dark haired boy's wand. The Dementor took this moment of weakness as an opportunity, bearing down on Harry as the boy crumpled to his knees. Lupin was instantly at his side, forcing the Dementor – Boggart? – away from Harry and helping the boy to sit up.

"That's alright; I didn't expect you to get it the first time, that would have been remarkable! What memory did you think of?" Lupin asked as he gave the boy a small block of chocolate, Harry took the piece gratefully, chewing on it and savoring the warmth that flooded through him as he replied.

"The first time I rode a broom." He whispered, shooting a glance up at Edward. Ed smiled, curling the fingers of his right hand inwards and shooting an encouraging thumbs up at the boy.

"Well that's not good enough!" Lupin said, surprising both boys, "Not nearly good enough! Try again, pick a new memory." He said, helping Harry to his feet before walking over to the trunk again. Harry hesitated, turning to gaze into one of the flickering flames lined around the room.

"Well… there is this one memory, I'm not really even sure it's a memory…" he said hesitantly, as if afraid to share this information. Edward perked his ears, waiting to hear what Harry would say before the professor cut in.

"Is it strong?"

A small nod was the only answer, as if Harry couldn't trust himself to speak.

"Then let's give it a try… you ready?" Lupin asked, already clicking the locks out of place.

"Just do it."

At the determined sentence, the locks were swung out of place. Instantly the trunk opened again, Remus backing out of the way as the Boggart that looked like a Dementor launched itself towards Harry. The boy took a step backwards raising his wand into the air and screaming out the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened.

"Expecto _Patronum!" _

Bright blue light burst from the edge of the wand, reaching up and grabbing at the Dementor look-alike. The being was pushed backwards, an enraged cry coming from beneath its hood as the trunk swung open once more and it was pushed inside. Harry let his wand drop like it was made of lead, his breaths coming in heavy pants as he watched the professor clamp the locks shut. Edward applauded from the balcony, making cheering sounds as Harry smiled faintly up at him. The blond truly looked happy for him, happy that at least one of them so far had managed to overtake the enemy.

"My turn, now!" Edward cried, leaping down the steps with wand in hand. Harry smirked at the childlike excitement in the boy's eyes, and Lupin shook his head as the other teen got into a defensive position in front of the trunk.

"We'll talk about your memory later Harry," the professor said to the victorious Gryffindor. "But now, I think Ed deserves a chance." He said, waving a hand at the waiting boy.

"Darn right I do!" Edward said, leaning back and forth on the balls of his feet. He had the perfect memory, the best one he could think of, certainly he would be able to stop the Dementor with the joy contained in this memory of his.

He hadn't even realized that Lupin had opened the trunk, so absorbed in his memories.

The Boggart-Dementor crashed down towards the blond, and Edward let out a small yelp he would later deny ever emitting. He fell backwards, his wand arm pushing into the air as if on its own accord. The tip was being brandished like a sword almost, and as the thing began to do its job almost like a real Dementor, two words crossed his mind.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened, nothing at all, and Edward stared in shock at his wand and the thing attacking him before blissful blackness enveloped him. His only thought was of his memory, of two little boys showing their mother tiny metallic toys with smiles blossoming across their faces, of a tall man with golden hair and glasses pushing one of the two boys on a swing, and of the laughter that echoed through his mind.

A moment later, the darkness was receding, Lupin helping him to his feet with an odd expression on his face. A piece of chocolate was shoved towards him, but Edward pushed it away, instead turning to face the man with a frown.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice sounded raspy and sick to his ears. Edward hated the sound, and he coughed once before asking again.

Professor Lupin looked at him with a faint frown, as if trying to discover that answer himself. Both he and Harry had watched Edward topple backwards, had watched the panic and confusion in his eyes as the dark shadow bore down on him. He had screamed the enchantment with enough power of course, so why had nothing happened?

"I really don't know, but this is the first time. Try again." The teacher commanded, helping Edward to his feet and positioning the woozy boy before the trunk again. He was dreading this, and Edward's reaction, knowing that if the boy didn't succeed.

Edward was screaming before the Boggart even escaped its confines, his golden eyes blazing in determination as he frantically thought of every happy memory he ever had. He grasped onto them, pulling them into his wand like water flowing down a drain. "EXPECTO PROTRONUM!"

A small blue mist came out; floating between the monster and boy, and then the Dementor swooped down upon him. Edward threw his right arm up automatically, his left still swinging the wand as he chanted over and over again. However, before the Dementor-Boggart could pray on him, it had been whisked away by Lupin, shoved back into the darkness of the trunk as silence roared throughout the room.

Edward stood, alone, his hands trembling before him, golden eyes angry and spitting fire at everything he saw. "Edward…" Harry whispered hesitantly, stepping up from his safe place behind the trunk.

"Why didn't it work?" Edward questioned, angry at first. "I thought of the best memory I had, the _very best, _and I used enough power, and I waved my wand right… right? So why didn't it work?" He hissed, glancing at his teacher and friend.

Lupin shrugged, not exactly knowing how to comfort the boy, he made a move to place a hand on Ed's shoulder, but the thirteen year old jerked away. "Sometimes these things take time, Edward, you must understand."

"I do! And that's the problem! I do understand! It should work!"

But it didn't, and that, was a problem in itself.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me HHHAAAPPPPPPPPYYY! (and makes me write quicker) SO REVIEW!**

**Any and all flames will be given to Ed so he can give Mustang a taste of his own medicine. YAY!**


End file.
